Cambios
by Miko Eiko
Summary: En las vacaciones de verano Helga y Arnold se encuentran pero ambos no estaban solos, esto llevará a Helga a tomar una decisión, un personaje nuevo aparece en la Ps 118 y esto provocara varias reacciones especialmente en Helga y Arnold. Completo gracias a todos los que leyeron y me apoyaron a continuar.
1. Capítulo 1 Charla

**Hey Arnold no me pertenece, la historia salió de mi imaginación. Aclaro, en mi historia Arnold y sus amigos tienen de 12 años en adelante**

**\- afdfdsjedfewdop - diálogo  
**

**\- _ejrewijreojreirji -_ pensamientos**

* * *

Eran las vacaciones de verano pues habían terminado quinto año, Helga se fue con Phoebe a visitar a la tía de esta la cual se llama Luz quien es una de las mejores peluqueras y diseñadoras de moda, Helga le pidió que la dejara ir con ella porque Bob y Mirian decidieron ir a visitar a su hermana.

-Helga voy a salir a comprar los ingredientes para el almuerzo –dijo Phoebe en la puerta de la casa.

-Te acompaño -dijo Helga corriendo ala salida.

Mientras caminaban Phoebe notó que su amiga estaba muy distraída esos días y creía adivinar el por qué así que se decidió a preguntar.

-Helga ¿estás pensando en Arnold?

-Sí Phoebe –Helga al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se sonrojó un poco.

-¿Ocurrió algo malo con él?

-No precisamente lo que sucede es que últimamente me he puestoa pensar en la relación que llevamos él y yo

-Te refieres a que él te gusta pero él no lo sabe y cree que lo odias sin olvidar que a él le gusta Lila.

-Sí la verdad no sé que debo hacer.

Cuando compraron la comida para el almuerzo, iban regresando a la casa de la tía de Phoebe, pero al pasar por un parque se encontraron con….

* * *

**Diganme que les pareció comenten y dejen sus sugerencias por favor**

**el tamaño de los capítulos ira aumentando según lo que se me ocurra**

**Sayonara**


	2. Chapter 2 Encuentro

**Hey Arnold no me pertenece, la historia salió de mi imaginación. Aclaro, en mi historia Arnold y sus amigos tienen de 12 años en adelante**

**\- afdfdsjedfewdop - diálogo**

**\- **_**ejrewijreojreirji –**_** pensamientos**

* * *

-_¡ARNOLD! –_pensaron Helga y Phoebe al mismo tiempo.

Él se dio cuenta de la presencia de las dos por lo que volteo a ver, pero no se encontraba solo Lila estaba con él, se acercaron y las saludaron:

-Hola Helga y Phoebe –dijeron Arnold y Lila

-¿Qué haces aquí cabeza de balón? –preguntó Helga saliendo de su shock inicial.

-Lila me invitó a su casa de campo para pasar el verano –dijo Arnold.

-Aaa -dijo Helga aparentando desinterés cuando por dentro se estaba muriendo de los celos.

-Ya que estamos los cuatro aquí por qué no salimos juntos en lo que dure el verano –dijo Lila.

-Eso no es muy seguro porque nosotras vinimos a ayudar a mi tía por lo que no creo que tengamos tiempo –dijo Phoebe al darse cuenta de la situación y sabiendo el daño que le haría a su amiga el verlos todos los días juntos.

-Phoebe es hora de regresar –dijo Helga- Nos vemos luego cabeza de balón

-Adiós Arnold y Lila -dijo Phoebe.

-Adiós -dijeron ambos.

Cuando ya se habían alejado lo suficiente Phoebe preguntó:

-¿Estás bien Helga?

-Sí Phoebe – dijo con la voz neutra, pero Phoebe sabía que cuando utilizaba ese tono de voz quería decir que ella estaba pensando y reflexionando una decisión muy importante.

* * *

**Hola como están les traigo un nuevo capítulo les aviso que hasta el capítulo 3 serán cortos pero de hay en adelante serán más largos y con más sorpresas**

**Dejen reviews onegai, gracias a Tsukiiiii por su comentario**

**Sayonara**


	3. Chapter 3 Decisiones

**Hey Arnold no me pertenece, la historia salió de mi imaginación. Aclaro, en mi historia Arnold y sus amigos tienen de 12 años en adelante**

**\- afdfdsjedfewdop - diálogo**

**\- **_**ejrewijreojreirji –**_** pensamientos**

* * *

Durante el resto del verano Helga y Phoebe se encontraban muy poco con Arnold y Lila pero cuando lo hacían inventaban una excusa y se iban siempre era Phoebe quien las inventaba porque Helga no era muy buena en eso, hasta que el penúltimo día de las vacaciones de verano mientras caminaban por el parque se dieron cuenta de que Arnold y Lila estaban ahí, entonces Helga le dijo a Phoebe:

-Phoebe puedes distraer a Lila

-¿QUÉ? -dijo Phoebe asombrada

-Necesito hablar con Arnold –dijo Helga muy seria.

-Sí, Helga –dijo Phoebe nerviosa – _por su expresión parece como si lo que fueran a hablar sería algo que la haría tomar una decisión que cambiará su vida –_pensó Phoebe preocupada.

-Te lo encargo

Las dos se acercaron a ellos que se dieron cuenta y las saludaron

-Hola -respondieron ambas

-Lila puedes acompañarme un momento, quiero comprar unos helados y necesito que me ayuden

-Claro –dijo ella y se fueron

Cuando estuvieron solos Arnold notó que Helga estaba extraña

-Helga ¿te pasa algo?

-Cabeza de balón me dijeron que eres muy bueno dando consejos ¿cierto? –dijo Helga sentándose a su lado – _Es ahora o nunca _–pensó

-Pues creo que sí

-Te cuento, lo que sucede es que me gusta un mantecado (refiriéndose a él) cuyo sabor es único y raro de encontrar, solo salió una producción por lo que no va haber más – en realidad lo que ella quería decir era simple- _Me gustas_

-¿y?

-Cuando iba por el último tazón de la tienda me di cuenta de que le pertenecía a otra persona, así que no se si debo olvidarlo o seguirlo buscando- lo que en realidad era –_ pero tu corazón le pertenece a Lila por eso no sé si olvidarte o seguir luchando_

-¿tu problema es que no sabes si seguir buscando ese mantecado u olvidarlo? –dijo incrédulo de que fuera algo tan pequeño

-¿te parece gracioso cabeza de balón? –dijo ella enojada

-No, para nada-dijo nervioso

-Entonces ¿cuál sería tu consejo?

-Yo creo que deberías olvidarlo hay otros sabores y sigues probando puede que te guste otro aún más que el anterior –dijo Arnold creyendo que era lo más normal

Pero eso para Helga sonó como: _Debes olvidarte de mí y buscar a otra persona_

-Gracias Arnold –y se levantó al ver que su amiga regresaba con Lila y 4 helados

-De nada –dijo aún incédulo de que lo hubiera llamado por su nombre

-Phoebe hora de irnos tu tía debe estar preocupada –dijo cuando Phoebe estaba a su lado

-Sí –dijo un poco preocupada –_ahora parece como si ya hubiera decidido más tarde le preguntaré-_pensó

Se despidieron y mientras caminaban Phoebe preguntó:

-¿Helga pasó algo con Arnold?

-Gracias a él he tomado una decisión

-y ¿qué decidiste? –preguntó con curiosidad

-Me olvidaré de Arnold –dijo dejando paralizada a su mejor amiga

* * *

**¿Qué pasara con nuestros personajes?**

**Hola otro capítulo más **

**Sayonara**


	4. Capítulo 4 Luz la tía de Phoebe

**Hey Arnold no me pertenece, la historia salió de mi imaginación. Aclaro, en mi historia Arnold y sus amigos tienen de 12 años en adelante**

**\- afdfdsjedfewdop - diálogo**

**\- **_**ejrewijreojreirji –**_** pensamientos**

* * *

-_Me olvidaré de Arnold _– resonaba en la mente de Phoebe hasta que…

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?! –dijo Phoebe a los 4 vientos

-No grites me dejas sorda –dijo Helga tapándose las orejas

-Pe-pero si tú lo amas –dijo Phoebe más tranquila

-Sí pero hablé con él

-Le dijiste que tú…. –dijo abriendo los ojos

-NOOO, como crees le pedí un consejo contándole la historia de mantecado

-Aaa ahora entiendo pero ¿no se dio cuenta?

-No, pero gracias a su consejo ahora sé lo que debo hacer

-Bueno no importa lo que hagas te apoyaré –dijo Phoebe ya que sabía que olvidar a Arnold no sería tarea fácil

-Gracias Phoebe

Cuando regresaron a casa las recibió Luz la tía de Phoebe

-Hola niñas estaba muy preocupada de que no regresaran

-No te preocupes tía nos encontramos con unos amigos y se pasó el tiempo

-Bueno vamos a cenar que mañana tienen el viaje de regreso a Hillwood y pasado mañana a la escuela

-Sí -dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo

Durante la cena Luz notó un ambiente tenso así que se le ocurrió una idea que nadie se imaginaba

-¿Helga no te gustaría cambiar tu aspecto? –preguntó dejando sorprendida a las 2 chicas

Después de unos segundos en los que reaccionaron

-¡¿QUÉ?! –dijeron ambas exaltadas

-Sí eso dije –dijo Luz con una sonrisa que las tranquilizó –verán por lo que me han contado Helga y tú Phoebe ella –señalando a Helga con la cuchara –has usado el mismo peinado y ropa desde pequeña y por eso pienso que yo como peluquera y diseñadora de modas experta y reconocida mundialmente –dijo parándose y poniéndose en pose de heroína sacada de una película de marvel –tengo el deber de sacar tu belleza externa para que el mundo se maraville con ella –con estrellitas en los ojos

Mientras tanto Helga y Phoebe salieron del estado estatua en el que estaban

-Supongo que está bien –dijo Helga nerviosa

-Muy bien mañana te haré el cambie e iremos por nueva ropa lo haremos temprano para que lleguen a Hillwood para cuando el sol se oculte

Phoebe y Helga se miraron entre sí un poco preocupadas

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron muy temprano y fueron al centro comercial compraron mucha ropa entre ellas tres vestidos 3pares de zapatos del mismo para que Helga fuera al colegio

Cuando acabaron con las compras eran las diez de la mañana y como el viaje de regreso duraba 3 horas debían acabar a la una así que fueron directamente a la peluquería la cual estaba cerrada ese día para los clientes pero no para la dueña, cuando entraron hay estaban los equipajes en la esquina donde los habían dejado antes de ir hacer las compras entonces luz dijo:

-Bueno Helga hora de hacerte un nuevo y mejorado cambio y Phoebe tú me vas a ayudar

-Sí – dijeron ambas

Entonces Luz sentó a Helga en una de las sillas y con velocidad sobrehumana comenzó a lavar su cabello con varios shampoos y acondicionadores, mientras dejaba que el cabello absorbiera las propiedades curativas de esos productos ella con una pinza depilo las cejas de Helga hasta dejarlas finas y separadas, luego coloco un ungüento en ellas para quedaran así permanentemente, por ultimo una mascarilla especial cuya receta solo la sabía ella y nadie más la cual limpia la cara y dejaba la piel más suave.

-¿Qué le estás haciendo tía? –dijo Phoebe aún sorprendida por la velocidad con la que su tía había hecho todas esas cosas ahora entendía porque la llamaban "El hada de la moda"

-Ya te lo dije, estoy sacando su belleza externa –dijo mientras secaba el cabello de Helga y quitaba la mascarilla – bien hora de hacer tu nuevo peinado- entonces con tijeras lo cortó hasta la cintura, lo partió en la mitad para hacerle dos mechones que cayeran a los lados de la frente, dejo suelto su cabello porque le pareció el mejor peinado y le puso una diadema que separara los mechones del resto del cabello

-El toque final –dijo poniendo un labial rojo en sus labios, se apartó para que Phoebe la viera

-No lo puedo creer –dijo casi sin voz

-¿Qué me queda mal? –entonces Phoebe alzo un espejo

-¿Esta soy yo?

-Sí pero ahora tienen que ir a la estación o no cogerán el tren

-Sí – y se fueron de regreso a Hillwood

Ahora los que dijeron que ella era fea se arrepentirían

* * *

**Ahora Helga tuvo otro cambio más ¿Qué reacciones tendrán nuestros personajes?**

**aquí otro capítulo sigandejendo reviews, onegai**

**nose si publicaré otro apítulo pero creo que lo haré mañana, dejen sugerencias**

**Sayonara**


	5. Capítulo 5 Regreso a Hillwood

**Hey Arnold no me pertenece, la historia salió de mi imaginación. Aclaro, en mi historia Arnold y sus amigos tienen de 12 años en adelante**

**\- afdfdsjedfewdop - diálogo**

**\- **_**ejrewijreojreirji –**_** pensamientos**

* * *

En todo el camino a la estación los chicos volteaban a ver a Helga y se la quedaban mirando como babosos, Arnold no estaba ahí porque había regresado a las diez de la mañana, los chicos decían cosas como:

-¿Quién es ella?

-Es muy bonita

-¿Querrá ser mi novia?

Esos comentarios hicieron sonrojar a Helga y Phoebe se reía, pues era la primera vez que a su amiga le decían ese tipo de cosas. Cuando estaban en el tren Phoebe preguntó:

-¿Te quedarás con ese aspecto? – dijo curiosa

-Sí además yo también estaba pensando en cambiar mi apariencia pero tu tía me ganó

-Menos mal que fue ella, es la mejor pero me pregunto ¿qué harán los muchachos cuando te vean? –dijo pícara

-No lo sé Phoebe pero espero que esto me ayude a olvidarme de Arnold

-Yo creo que si-dijo –_pero también existe la posibilidad de que se enamore-_pensó con una sonrisa

Cuando llegaron ya era tarde por lo que de camino a la casa de Helga no había nadie en las calles, se despidieron y al entrar eir a la sala no esperaba que estuviera esa persona ahí.

-Helga llega.. –Miriam se quedó sin palabras a aquella chica tan bonita, no podía ser Helga

-¿Quién eres? –dijo Bob

-Soy.. –iba a decir pero la interrumpió esa persona

-Hermanita bebé –dijo Olga abrazándola

-¿Helga? -dijeron Miriam y Bob sin poder creérselo

\- Helga estás hermosa –dijo Olga mirándola de arriba abajo

-Si lo que tú digas –dijo rolando los ojos

-Helga, ¿qué te pasó? –preguntó Miriam

-La tía de Phoebe me ayudo a cambiar mi apariencia

-Y ¿quién es ella? –ante la pregunta de Bob, Miriam y Olga también pusieron atención

-Su nombre es Luz Hyerdahl

\- ¡Luz Hyerdahl! –dijo Olga exaltada –ella es la mejor peluquera y diseñadora de modas del mundo o conocida como "El hada de la moda" ¿En serio ella te hizo esto?

-Sí –dijo Helga cansada de tantas preguntas

-Bueno es hora de cenar –dijo Miriam

Después de cenar Helga se levantó de la mesa y se despidió

-Buenas noches –y subió a su cuarto para acostarse a descansar pues había sido un día muy largo –_Mañana todo va a cambiar-_se animó con ese pensamiento y se durmió.

Y no estaba equivocada pero ella no tenía ida de cuanto iban a cambiar

* * *

**Aquí otro capítulo, creo que me salió corto pero ya los haré un poco más largos  
**

**Si desean dejen sugerencias gracias por los reviews sigan así**

**Subire los capítulos tan pronto como se me permita**

**Sayonara**


	6. Chapter 6 Escuela

**Hey Arnold no me pertenece, la historia salió de mi imaginación. Aclaro, en mi historia Arnold y sus amigos tienen de 12 años en adelante**

**\- afdfdsjedfewdop - diálogo**

**\- **_**ejrewijreojreirji –**_** pensamientos**

* * *

Despertó con el sonido de la alarma se arregló tal y como la había de Phoebe le había indicado ayer: el pelo suelto, una diadema azul que separara los dos mechones del resto, un vestido verde de manga larga con el pecho en V y una cinta azul alrededor de la cintura, zapatillas negras sin correa y medias cortas blancas.

-Nunca imaginé verme así –dijo enfrente del espejo se lavó la cara y se pintó los labios con el rojo bajo que le había regalado Luz diciéndole que con eso robaría corazones no solo en la escuela sino en la ciudad.

-Vaya a pesar de que use esta ropa no me siento incómoda más bien parece como si fuera mi verdadera apariencia –dijo viéndose por última vez en el espejo para después coger su mochila, desayunar y salir afuera donde la esperaba su amiga Phoebe.

-Hola, Helga vaya aunque ya lo haya visto me sigue asombrando tu verdadera apariencia –dijo Phoebe mirándola de arriba abajo

-Sí a mí también me sigue sorprendiendo, bueno vamos que se nos hace tarde –y se dirigieron a la escuela.

En el camino los chicos que también se dirigían a la escuela la veían y decían cosas cómo:

-Es muy bonita

-¿Quién es la chica que acompaña a Phoebe?

-¿Será una alumna nueva?

-¿Es nueva en la ciudad?

Esos chicos llamaban a otros para que la vieran o le tomaban fotografías con su celular. Cuando las dos llegaron a la escuela todos miraban a Helga los chicos babeando y las chicas con envidia pero todos con las mismas preguntas ¿Quién era ella? Y ¿Por qué Phoebe la acompañaba?

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia el auditorio (donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia de apertura donde les dirían en clase iban este nuevo año y quienes eran los alumnos nuevos) se encontraron con Rhonda, Paty y Lila pero las pasaron de largo como es la costumbre de Helga.

-¿Quién es ella? –dijeron Rhonda y Lila con envidia y odio (Sí Lila no es pura dulzura)

-No lo sé –dijo Paty con normalidad –_pero creo que ella es Helga, al fin sacó a relucir su belleza _–pensó Paty con una sonrisa

Mientras Helga caminaba con Phoebe esta le preguntó:

-Helga ¿vas a seguir con el mismo carácter?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A tratar mal a la gente, ser descortés, sin modales,…-dijo Phoebe enumerando

-Ya entendí –dijo algo enojada pero se tranquilizó- y no esta vez m portaré como en realidad soy después de todo eso solo lo hacía para llamar la atención de Arnold

-Eso quiere decir que sacarás tu lado femenino –dijo Phoebe un poco sorprendida porque ese lado solo se lo mostraba a ella y a una persona que le había contado Helga que conoció en su niñez ni siquiera a Arnold se lo había mostrado

-Sí ahora seré como en realidad soy –dijo inflando el pecho

Siguieron caminando y en la puerta del auditorio se encontraron con Arnold y Gerald quienes al igual que los otros miraron sorprendidos a Helga sin saber que era ella.

-Hola chicos –saludó Phoebe, Helga solo hizo una leve reverencia, pues no quería hablar hasta que se revelara quien era ella quería sorprender a todos.

-Hola –respondieron ambos sin quitar la mirada de Helga lo que la hizo sonrojar haciéndola ver más bonita.

-¿Phoebe quién es ella? –dijo Gerald saliendo del shock

-Ya lo sabrás más adelante –y diciendo eso las dos entraron al auditorio

* * *

**Helga no quieren hablar hasta que la descubran ¿Quién es ese amigo de la infancia en el que confía tanto hasta el grado de mostrar su verdadera personalidad?**

**Proximo Capítulo: Celebridades en la escuela**

**Sayonara**


	7. Chapter 7 Celebridades y perdón

**Hey Arnold no me pertenece, la historia salió de mi imaginación. Aclaro, en mi historia Arnold y sus amigos tienen de 12 años en adelante**

**\- afdfdsjedfewdop - diálogo**

**\- **_**ejrewijreojreirji –**_** pensamientos**

**En un rincón un grupo de chicas miraban una revista con corazones en los ojos **

**-Es tannnn guapo**

**-Tienes razón –dijo una babeando**

**-Miren lo que dice abajo –señalo una de ellas en el pie de la foto**

**"****_La estrella internacional Peter Moon con tan solo 13 años se ha convertido en el cantante más famoso a nivel mundial, este joven ídolo se ha mostrado talentoso en muchas asignaturas pero debido a la preocupación que tienen sus padres por sus estudios será inscrito para cursar desde el sexto año en la escuela de su selección cuyo nombre aún es desconocido" _**

**-Aparte de guapo talentoso**

**-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii –y el grupo seguía babeando por la foto de aquel joven**

**Mientras en una limosina último modelo viajaba un joven de cabello castaño, ojos azules, un poco alto para su edad y un cuerpo en el que se denotaba el ejercicio que hacía cada día, un joven que dejaría babeando a cualquier chica.**

**-Joven ¿por qué escogió esa escuela si puede ir a una mejor? –preguntó el chofer **

**-Yo tengo mis razones –respondió con una sonrisa muy dulce –****_después de tanto tiempo al fin he regresado a Hillwood _****–pensó recordando todo lo que había vivido en aquel lugar**

**-Joven estamos a punto de llegar**

**-Gracias James y ya te había dicho que me llames Peter –aquel joven a pesar de haberse vuelto famoso no perdía su humildad**

**-Sí pero…..**

**-Nada, llevas trabajando para mi familia 5 años nosotros te consideramos un amigo de la familia.**

**-Como usted diga joven –dijo con una sonrisa a pesar de tanta fama la familia Moon no cambiaba y daba gracias por tener que ser el chofer de tan buenas personas**

**-¿Cuánto falta?**

**-5 minutos –dijo –****_Nunca lo había visto tan apresurado por llegar algún lugar es posible que su razón por entrar a ese colegio sea fuerte después de todo fue el quien dijo que quería estudiar y luego se la pasó estudiando todas las escuelas públicas existentes en Hillwood_**** –pensó feliz por su amo**

**-Estaciónate una esquina antes –dijo viendo su reloj y acomodándose en su asiento**

**-¿No va a entrar?**

**-No, en este momento es la ceremonia de apertura**

**-Entonces va a entrar cuando se acabe**

**-Sí, haré una entrada espectacular –el chofer rodo los ojos ya conocía como era él**

**En el auditorio ya estaban todos sentados y el director comenzó a hablar**

**-Bienvenidos chicos a un nuevo año ….-en esto Helga se levantó sin que nadie se diera cuenta y fue a las escaleras traseras que tenía la parte alta del auditorio donde estaba parado el director para que todos lo vieran -y ahora el señor Simons**

**-Hola y bienvenidos para terminar le daré –Helga comenzó a subir las escaleras –el premio de poesía a una alumna que todos conocen –Helga llega a la mitad del escenario generando la pregunta en todos menos Phoebe y Paty ¿Ya la conocemos?-este premio es para Helga G. Pataki**

**El auditorio estuvo en silencio unos segundos hasta que…**

**-¡¿HELGA?! –gritaron todos sorprendidos**

**-Gracias señor Simons –cuando hablo se notaba que era la voz de Helga pero .más suave y femenina un tono que solo Phoebe reconoció el cual pertenecía a la verdadera personalidad de Helga.**

**-Buenos días a todos hoy quiero disculparme por lo mal que los he tratado pero lo hacía por una razón que no puedo decirles desde hoy en adelante mostraré mi verdadera personalidad así que les pido me den una oportunidad –hizo una referencia y al alzar la mirada todos estaban sorprendidos hasta que Paty habló**

**-Claro todo el mundo se merece una segunda oportunidad y tú no eres la excepción así que te la daremos ¿verdad muchachos? –preguntó, entonces todos sonrieron menos Lila y Rhonda**

**-Claro –dijeron**

**Entonces Helga sonrió dulcemente dejando a todos los chicos embobados y a las chicas sorprendidas de que ella pudiera ser así**

**Helga pidió disculpas y todos la perdonaron pero ¿qué hace un famoso en esa escuela?**

**Próximo Capítulo: Peter Moon**

**Sayonara**


	8. Chapter 8 Peter Moon

**Hey Arnold no me pertenece, la historia salió de mi imaginación. Aclaro, en mi historia Arnold y sus amigos tienen de 12 años en adelante**

**\- afdfdsjedfewdop - diálogo**

**\- _ejrewijreojreirji –_ pensamientos**

* * *

-Bueno después de esta inesperada declaración les pido a todos que se dirijan al patio enfrente de la tarima que se colocó para la presentación de un alumno nuevo –dijo el director –_Ellos se sorprenderán cuando lo vean –_pensó con diversión

Cuando Helga bajo de la tarima del auditorio todos se acercaron a felicitarla pero Lila y Arnold que ahora eran novios (perdón pero se me olvidó mencionarlo durante las vacaciones de verano él le pidió que fueran novios como me duele escribir esto T_T) junto con Rhonda iban saliendo del auditorio las 2 con una fuerte envidia y odio y el otro queriendo ir a felicitar a Helga pero le preguntó a su amigo que iba en dirección opuesta:

-Gerald ¿no vienes?

-No, viejo voy con Phoebe a felicitar a Helga no todos los días la oímos pedir perdón y decir que va a mostrar su verdadera personalidad sin olvidar su cambio de apariencia –dijo Gerald con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a la multitud de gente

-Vamos Arnold –dijo Lila fingiendo un tono dulce que el muy ingenuo creyó real

Mientras en una limosina

-Bueno ya es hora James por favor dirígete al patio trasero del colegio –dijo viendo su reloj

-Lo que usted ordene joven pero puedo preguntar ¿por qué?

-Arregle mi entrada con el director sorprenderemos a todos –dijo poniéndose unas gafas y una gorra que no combinaban con su pantalón azul y camiseta de manga larga negra que lo hacían ver muy bien y dejaban babeando a las chicas a pesar de tener 13 años

-Usted nunca cambia –dijo con un suspiro el chofer

-No y nunca lo haré –dijo recordando una promesa que le había hecho a una persona muy importante

Después de felicitar a Helga todos se dirigieron al patio y pusieron en frente de la tarima

-¿Quién será ese nuevo alumno? –preguntó una chica

-No lo sé pero debe ser muy importante para tener una presentación así –dijo otra

-Tienes razón

Peter Moon entró sin ser visto hasta llegar a la parte de atrás de la tarima donde lo esperaba el director

-Ya llegué

-Te demoraste mucho jovencito

-Lo siento –dijo con una sonrisa quitándose la gorra y las gafas

-Bueno ¿estás listo?

-Claro ya quiero que empiece

El director entró primero

-Bueno ahora les presentaré al alumno nuevo de la Ps 118 es muy famoso y escogió esta escuela para seguir con sus estudios por favor denle la bienvenida a Peter Moon –y salió al escenario

Todas las chicas gritaron dejando sordos a los chicos, todas menos 2 así es adivinaron Helga y Phoebe quienes estaban revisando las nóminas donde se les designaba su curso las 2 estaban en el 6 B pero por prestar atención al papel no oyeron el nombre del chico hasta que Helga levantó la vista y …

-Peter…-dijo en susurró que no escucharon muchos pero si Peter ya que tenía un oído muy agudo que había desarrollado debido a su carrera por lo que bajo de la tarima y se dirigió a ella

-¿Geraldine? –preguntó

-Peter ¿eres tú?

-Cuánto tiempo sin verte –dijo dándole un abrazo dejando sorprendido a todos

Muchos se hacían las mismas preguntas ¿Geraldine? ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?

-_¿Quién es él? –_era lo que se preguntaba Phoebe ella sabía que Geraldine era el segundo nombre de Helga pero eso solo se los decía a pocas personas, de repente abrió los ojos sorprendida –_Podrá ser que esta persona es…-_

* * *

**Peter Moon ¿Qué es él de Helga?**

**Gracias por los review y por favor manden ides tengo una crisis si me mandan una idea es posible que la realize en 5 minutos  
**

**Sayonara**


	9. Chapter 9 Nuevas Clases

**Hey Arnold no me pertenece, la historia salió de mi imaginación. Aclaro, en mi historia Arnold y sus amigos tienen de 12 años en adelante**

**\- afdfdsjedfewdop - diálogo**

**\- **_**ejrewijreojreirji –**_** pensamientos**

* * *

-_Podrá ser que esta persona es… ¿el amigo de la infancia del que me habló Helga? Imposible no puede ser él es famoso no pudo haber vivido en Hillwood –_pensaba Phoebe creándose varias interrogantes que pensaba contestar

Volviendo con nuestros amigos

-Peter ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Helga sorprendida de que él estuviera ahí parado justo enfrente de ella

-Te lo explicaré luego –dijo Peter, Helga iba a replicar pero el director la interrumpió

-Bueno chicos es hora de que vayan a sus salones –dijo todas las chicas se acercaron a Peter preguntándole cuál sería su curso

-Aún no lo sé –dijo desanimando a las chicas –es hora de que vayan a sus salones no quiero que les pongan un retraso por mi culpa –dijo con una sonrisa tan dulce que parecía un príncipe sacado de un cuento y sin rechistar se dirigieron a sus salones mientras él fue a la oficina del director

Lo mismo pasó con Helga pero en cambio ella mostrando su verdadera personalidad se sonrojó un poco haciéndola ver muy tierna a los ojos de los chicos dijo que estaba en el 6 B unos se pusieron muy felices de que les tocara con ella y a otros lamentándose de su suerte. Ella pudo zafarse y fue directo a su curso preguntándose muchas cosas que luego le pediría que le explicara Peter

Mientras que en el corredor estaba un grupo de chicos y chicas

-Arnold ¿dónde te tocó? –preguntó Lila y el resto puso atención

-En el 6 B –todos se pusieron a revisar sus hojas y sonrieron

-A mí también –dijeron en coro Rhonda, Lila, Paty, Harold, Stinky y Gerald

-Que bien –dijo Arnold

-Miren ahí viene Phoebe -dijo Gerald emocionado

-Hola chicos -saludó ella

-Phoebe tú y Helga en ¿dónde están? –preguntó Gerald curioso porque deseaba que le hubiera tocado en el mismo que a Phoebe

-Las dos estamos en e ustedes

-Igual –dijeron todos

-Phoebe tú sabes ¿qué tipo de relación tienen el guapo de Peter Moon y Helga? –preguntó Rhonda diciendo el nombre de Helga con un dejo de odio y envidia

-La verdad no –dijo –_pero creo que ya lo descubrí –_pensó

-Bueno hora de irnos antes de que nos pongan un reporte –dijo Arnold y todos le siguieron

Ya estaban todos en el salón, el señor Simons iba a comenzar a hablar pero tocaron la puerta

-Hola, bienvenido pasa –y entrando estaba Peter Moon todas las chicas gritaron a excepción de Helga y Phoebe pero los chicos lo miraban con envidia a excepción de Gerald y Arnold

-Me presento Peter Moon es un gusto conocerlos –dijo con su sonrisa de ángel

-Bueno ahora siéntate junto a ..-dijo paseando la vista por el salón para encontrar un a siento –junto a Helga

-Claro –dijo feliz de que le tocara sentarse junto a ella mientras los chicos lo miraban con odio

-Bueno chicos este año a parte de las asignaturas de matemáticas, literatura, naturales y sociales se incrementarán gimnasia, baile y canto –declaró dejando sorprendidos a todos

Las horas se pasaron volando ya que era el primer día solo conocerían a sus profesores en uno de esos cambios se encontraban en los casilleros y cuando Helga iba a doblar la esquina para encontrarse con Phoebe choco con …

-Ay, lo siento Helga –dijo levantándose y preparándose para los insultos

-Yo también Arnold –dijo sacudiéndose su vestido

-¿Eh? –dijo incrédulo generalmente lo llamaba cabeza de balón o Arnoldo pero nunca por su nombre y sin darse cuenta sintió un vacío en su pecho

-Bueno adiós –dijo –_Olvidarme de él va a ser difícil pero también está lo de Peter el tiene que explicarme bastantes cosas_

Cuando estaba con hablando con Phoebe se acercó Peter que milagrosamente escapó de un grupo de acosadoras

-Geraldine podemos almorzar juntos en el receso necesito decirte muchas cosas –dijo en tono serio pero dulce ya que no podía ser completamente serio con ella

-Claro, ¿Phoebe puedes almorzar con Gerald? –le preguntó sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaba Gerald

-Claro –dijo feliz de almorzar con el

Pasaron las clases y era hora del receso Peter y Helga se fueron al patio para poder hablar con tranquilidad

-Bueno comencemos –dijo Peter sentándose en una de las sillas y Helga se sentó junto a él

* * *

**¿De qué hablarán?**

**Próximo Capítulo: Recuerdos y promesa **

**Sayonara**


	10. Chapter 10 Recuerdos y promesa

**Hey Arnold no me pertenece, la historia salió de mi imaginación. Aclaro, en mi historia Arnold y sus amigos tienen de 12 años en adelante**

**\- afdfdsjedfewdop - diálogo**

**\- **_**ejrewijreojreirji –**_** pensamientos**

* * *

Helga y Peter estaban sentados en una banca del patio donde no había nadie pues muy pocas personas iban ahí

-Primero Geraldine déjame decirte que te has puesto muy hermosa –dijo mirándola de arriba abajo no había duda cualquier color combinaba con ella

-Gracias –dujo sonrojándose un poco –pero ahora me dirás ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Es que acaso no querías verme –dijo con carita triste

-No, no es eso –agitando las manos, nerviosa y luego se tranquilizó-lo que pasa es que hace 7 años que no sé nada de ti –dijo dando un suspiro

-¿Es que no sabías que me hice cantante? Pero si lo publicaron en las revistas, periódicos hasta lo pasaron por TV –dijo sorprendido

-Ya deberías saber que no me gusta leer nada aparte de poemas y en la TV solo veo caricaturas o películas –dijo algo enojada

-Cierto se me había olvidado que no te gusta la farándula –dijo con una sonrisa al ver que ella no había cambiado tanto

-Ahora sí me vas a explicar

-Bueno verás hace 7 años….

**Escena retrospectiva**

Una pequeña niña de 5 años se encontraba llorando en un parque hasta un niño de 6 se le acercó por la espalda

-¿Qué te ocurre? –dijo sorprendiendo a la niña quien volteo para verle

-Eso a ti no te importa –dijo con la fachada de niña ruda

-Mi nombre es Peter Moon

-Helga G. Pataki

-Bueno Helga me dirás que te ocurre –dijo sentándose a su lado

-¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo? –dijo con desconfianza

-Porque ahora somos amigos –dijo sorprendiendo a la niña

-¿Amigos? –preguntó

-Sí ¿por qué?

-Es que yo nunca he tenido amigos

-Bueno ahora tienes uno y me dirás que te pasa

-Está bien –su mirada se volvió triste al recordar –lo que pasa es que hoy era mi primer día de escuela y mis padres se olvidaron de mí y tuve que irme sola bajo la lluvia, luego un auto me mojo con lodo y cuando llegue a la escuela no pude hacer amigos por mostrar la fachada de ruda

-Vaya sí que ha sido un duro día para ti –dijo con algo de pena vio que la niña quería desahogarse así que la abrazo sorprendiendo a la niña quien en poco tiempo comenzó a llorar mientras él decía –Todo estará bien porque ahora estoy contigo

Así pasaron los días Helga se encontraba con Peter después de salir de la escuela cuando ella estaba triste él le cantaba una canción con su hermosa voz. Uno de esos días él había llevado una revista de farándula

-Helga quieres ver ¿cuáles son los nuevos famosos?

-No, no quiero –dijo mirando con desdén la revista

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó sentándose a su lado

-Odio a los famosos

-¿Por qué?

-Dicen que tienen un origen humilde y cuando se hacen famosos se olvidan de eso y se vuelven clasistas –dijo con rabia

-Te prometo una cosa, cuando yo me haga un cantante famoso mundialmente no cambiaré y vendré a demostrártelo pero con una condición

-¿Cuál? –preguntó curiosa

-Que tú tampoco cambies tu manera de ser

-Está bien Helga G. Pataki te lo promete

-Siempre me pregunté ¿qué significa la G.?

-Es mi segundo nombre significa Geraldine

-Es bonito te llamaré así de ahora en adelante –y los dos sonrieron

Dos meses después el niño tuvo que mudarse de Hillwood ya que habían descubierto que tenía una gran voz, él se despidió de Helga prometiendo regresar y no cambiar su personalidad cuando fuera famoso

**Fin Flashback **

* * *

**Esa fue la historia de Peter y Helga**

**Necesito ideas ayudenme y gracias por los reviews**

**Sayonara**


	11. Chapter 11 Sentimientos

**Hey Arnold no me pertenece, la historia salió de mi imaginación. Aclaro, en mi historia Arnold y sus amigos tienen de 12 años en adelante**

**\- afdfdsjedfewdop - diálogo**

**\- **_**ejrewijreojreirji –**_** pensamientos**

* * *

-Y por eso regresé –finalizó Peter

-Sí recuerdo esa promesa pero aparte de eso ¿por qué otra cosa más? Te conozco y se te traes algo entre manos así que cuenta –exigió Helga pero con un tono dulce en su voz

-Está bien me atrapaste aparte de la promesa yo vine para..-hizo pausa dramática

-Dilo ya

-Vine para que seas mi novia –dijo con una gran sonrisa

-¿QUÉ SEA TÚ QUÉ? –dijo sorprendida

-Mi novia –Helga se tranquilizó un poco

-Y ¿cómo piensas hacer que acepte?

-Muy simple mi querida Dine (él le dice así de cariño)

-¿Cómo? –preguntó impaciente

-Te voy a enamorar –dijo con una dulce sonrisa

-Inténtalo –dijo igual con una sonrisa de suficiencia

Lo que ambos no sabían es que un joven rubio que estaba tras la puerta había escuchado la última parte de la conversación lo que le había hecho hervir de rabia aunque no sabía ¿por qué? Y ¿qué era ese sentimiento?

En la noche ni Helga ni Arnold podían conciliar el sueño la primera pensando en lo que Peter le había dicho y el otro pensando ¿qué era ese sentimiento que lo dominó cuando escuchó las palabras de Peter?

A la mañana siguiente Helga estaba en su casillero con Phoebe cuando repentinamente un grupo de chicos que eran como 20 se acercó corriendo a Helga todos con un ramo de rosas en la mano.

-Helga sal conmigo –gritó uno

-Acepta mis flores –dijo otro y siguieron así hasta que…

-Lo siento chicos las rosas son bonitas pero no son mis flores favoritas –dijo ella sorprendiendo a los chicos

-No importa por favor acéptalas –corearon todos

-Está bien –dijo ella un poco nerviosa

Pero abriéndose paso entre el grupo venía Peter con un ramo de dientes de león que parecían recogidos en el camino esto hizo reír a los chicos

-Es rico y le da ese tipo de flores –dijo uno

-Él es un tacaño –dijo otro

Cuando llegó con Helga le tendió el ramo y dijo

-Ten las recogí camino a la escuela, yo sé que son tus favoritas –declaró, los chicos sorprendidos voltearon a ver a Helga esperando su reacción, ella con un sonrojo sonrió

-Gracias me encantan –cogió las flores gustosa –_No puedo creer que todavía recuerde lo que me gusta -_ Peter, Phoebe y Helga se dirigían a la clase de canto mientras enfrente del casillero se encontraba un grupo de chicos como almas en pena lamentándose su suerte.

-Viejo ¿te pasa algo? –le preguntó Gerald a Arnold al verlo extraño, ellos habían presenciado toda la escena Gerald se fijaba en que Phoebe no saliera lastimada por lo que no se dio cuenta de que Arnold estaba estallando de ira hasta que volteó a verlo

-Nada Gerald –dijo –_otra vez este sentimiento no sé qué es –_pensó

-Da igual hora de ir a cantar –dijo Gerald dramáticamente

-Lo que tú digas Gerald –y se fueron

Mientras que alejados de ellos

-Otra vez la tonta de Helga está junto a ese bombón –dijo Lila con odio

-Tienes razón hay que hacer algo para que esté con nosotras y no con ella –dijo Rhonda

-Ya sé, ahora toca clase de cantó ¿cierto? –dijo Lila

-Sí ¿qué tramas Lila? –dijo con una sonrisa siniestra Rhonda

-Nosotras cantamos muy bien pero ¿recuerdas lo que pasó en las audiciones hace 2 años?

-Aaa cuando Helga cantó y casi nos rompe los oídos –dijo riéndose Rhonda

-Dudo que haya cambiado así que cuando cante la humillaremos

-Buen plan Lila pero ahora vamos a la clase de canto o llegaremos tarde –y ambas fueron pensando en la mejor manera de humillarla

En la clase de canto

-Bueno chicos hoy todos cantarán una canción así definiremos sus grupos y además sabremos quienes necesitan ayuda –dijo la profesora –bueno primero empezaremos con los voluntarios y luego escogeré al azar quienes pasaran –todos gritaron NOOOOO –silencio o esto será calificado, bueno quienes son voluntarios

Hubo 3 manos alsadas

-Bueno empezaremos con…

* * *

**¿Quiénes fueron los que alzaron las manos? ¿Qué es ese sentimiento que corroe a Arnold? ¿Quién empezará a cantar?**

**Gracias por los reviews sigan enviándolos den sugerencias o si hay algo que no les guste avisenme haré lo posible por mejorarlo**

**Próximo Capítulo: Canciones**

**Sayonara**


	12. Chapter 12 Canciones

**Hey Arnold no me pertenece, la historia salió de mi imaginación. Aclaro, en mi historia Arnold y sus amigos tienen de 12 años en adelante**

**\- afdfdsjedfewdop - diálogo**

**\- **_**ejrewijreojreirji –**_** pensamientos**

* * *

-Peter Moon –dijo la profesora y todas las chicas gritaron mientras el pasaba al frente –por favor canta 3 estrofas de una canción

-Cantaré Propuesta indecente de Romeo Santos

_Que bien te vez, te adelanto no me importa quién sea El,  
Dígame usted, si ha hecho algo travieso alguna vez,  
Una aventura es más divertida si huele a peligro._

Si te invito una copa y me acerco a tu boca,  
Si te robo un besito, a ver, te enojas conmigo,  
Que dirías si esta noche te seduzco en mi coche  
Que se empañen los vidrios si la regla es que goces.

Si te falto al respeto y luego culpo al alcohol,  
Si levanto tu falda, me darías el derecho.  
A medir tu sensatez, poner en juego tu cuerpo,  
Si te parece prudente, esta propuesta indecente.

-Excelente –dijo la profesora mientras las chicas gritaban y los chicos se tapaban los oídos -Ahora quien fue la que alzo la mano así Lila pasa por favor

-Profesora puedo cantar junto con Rhonda

-Sí está bien

-Nosotras cantaremos Gasolina de las Divinas

_Nadie pasa de esta esquina!  
Aqui mandan Las Divinas  
Porque somos gasolina...  
Gasolina de verdad_

Todos saben quien manda en esta school  
Porque nosotras somos gente cool  
Gente que siente con sangre caliente  
Que quiere hacerse oir  
Sea como sea aqui no entran feas...  
Pa'que lo veas te voy a mostrar  
Mira esa fea, aqui hay otra fea... –señalaron a Helga y Phoebe  
Aqui no puede entrar

Nadie pasa de esta esquina!  
Aqui mandan Las Divinas  
Porque somos gasolina...  
Gasolina de verdad

_-_Bien pero deben afinar un poco más –eso hizo enojar a las dos –bueno como no hay más voluntarios comenzaremos azar –y así pasaron todos uno cantando mejor que otros ninguno de los chicos superaba a Peter y ninguna de las chicas (desgraciadamente pero esas 2 ya se van a enterar) pudo superar a Lila y Rhonda a excepción de Phoebe y Paty quienes las igualaron (sí que bien) hasta que..

-Bueno vamos con la última Helga pasa por favor –Lila y Rhonda sonrieron con burla, los chicos estaban expectantes, pero a diferencia de ellos Peter y Phoebe sabían cuál era la verdadera voz de Helga cuando mostraba su verdadera personalidad

-Voy a cantar Cancioncitas de amor de Romeo Santos –y sorprendiendo a todos comenzó con una dulce voz a cantar

_Desde hoy las emisoras las detesto  
por estar sonando cancionistas de amor  
melodías que relatan lo perfecto  
quizás a esos cantantes no le han roto el corazón._

_No creo esos versos y sirvo de ejemplo_  
_que el amor no debería de existir_  
_no hay un febrero que yo esté contento_  
_y envidio al que sea feliz._

_Azul, tengo el alma en amargura, yo no sé lo que es ternura_  
_los horóscopos me mienten y bola de cristal_  
_he perdido la esperanza aquí tiro la toalla_  
_el romance y la pasión no son para mí_

_Lloro por amor..._

_Escale muchas montañas_  
_sin temor a una avalancha y me caí_  
_la televisión me hace daño (que mueran las novelas de amor)_  
_y que el DJ pierda su trabajo (si me suenan cancionistas de amor)._

_San Valentín se ha convertido en un negocio_  
_el carajito de la flecha me cae mal_  
_es un tabú ese supuesto amor eterno_  
_aquel que se enamora siempre termina fatal._

_No creo esos versos y sirvo de ejemplo_  
_que el amor no debería de existir_  
_no hay un febrero que yo esté contento_  
_y envidio al que sea feliz._

_Azul, tengo el alma en amargura, yo no sé lo que es ternura_  
_los horóscopos me mienten y bola de cristal_  
_he perdido la esperanza aquí tiro la toalla_  
_el romance y la pasión no son para mí._

_Lloro por amor..._

_Escale muchas montañas_  
_sin temor a una avalancha y me caí_  
_la televisión me hace daño (que mueran las novelas de amor)_  
_y que el DJ pierda su trabajo (si me suenan cancionistas de amor)._

_Una vez un sabio me advirtió y hoy le creo_  
_que el amor te hace feliz pero solo por momentos_  
_en cambio azul, tengo el arma en amargura_  
_yo no sé lo que es ternura._

_Los horóscopos son falsos y bola de cristal_  
_he perdido la esperanza aquí tiro la toalla_  
_el romance y la pasión no son para mí._

_Lloro por amor..._

_Me escale muchas montañas_  
_sin temor a una avalancha y me caí_  
_la televisión me hace daño (que mueran las novelas de amor)_  
_y que el DJ pierda su trabajo (si me suenan cancionistas de amor)._

Cuando se dio cuenta de que había cantado toda la canción abrió los ojos y lo que miró la dejo sorprendido

La profesora y el resto de chicas estaban llorando, los chicos conmovidos, Lila y Rhonda la miraban con odio, Paty, Gerald y Arnold estaban sorprendidos, Peter y Phoebe la miraban con orgullo.

* * *

**Les salió mal el plan a Lila y Rhonda**

**Avisos**

** 1\. Este es el último capítulo que subo hoy, se me va a hacer muy difícil subirlos entre semana por la escuela pero es seguro que sábado y domingo subo la recompensa**

** 2\. Hasta que vuelva dejen reviews y sus ideas por que necesito bastantes mi cerebro está hecho un caos**

**3\. A los que les guste Inuyasha hice un oneshot así que léanlo y comenten si les gustó**

**Sayonara**


	13. Chapter 13 Lo mismo de siempre

**Hey Arnold no me pertenece, la historia salió de mi imaginación. Aclaro, en mi historia Arnold y sus amigos tienen de 12 años en adelante**

**\- afdfdsjedfewdop - diálogo**

**\- **_**ejrewijreojreirji –**_** pensamientos**

* * *

-Fue maravilloso –dijo la profesora secándose las lágrimas –Bueno Helga, Peter, Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe, Paty, Rhonda y Lila estarán en el grupo A y el resto en el B –unos se sintieron felices y otros desdichados –bueno se terminó la clase nos veremos mañana

-Vamos Arnold acompáñame necesito hablar contigo –dijo Lila arrastrando a Arnold este se dejó mientras Helga los observaba con tristeza en sus ojos

-Hora de irnos Helga -decía Phoebe a su lado con una mano en su hombro y una sonrisa pues ella sabía lo que sentía su amiga cuando los veía juntos

-Sí –dijo recuperándose –_tengo que olvidarme de él-_ con ese pensamiento se animó

Cuando escucharon eso los chicos la acorralaron para poder acompañarla, ella logró escabullirse y escapar hasta el corredor cuando se encontró con..

-Helga ¿estás bien? –dijo Phoebe

-Sí solo un poco cansada –dijo calmándose

-Chicas ¿qué hacen es hora de irnos? –dijo apareciendo Peter quien también se escapó de las acosadoras

-Claro pero ¿puedo preguntarles algo? –dijo Phoebe un poco dudosa

-¿Qué? –preguntaron ambos

-¿Desde cuándo se conocen?

-Desde pequeños –dijeron ambos

-Pero ¿cómo se conocieron? –Ambos sonrieron

-Bueno te lo contaremos pero vamos a un lugar más tranquilo o sino nos encontrarán

Los tres se metieron al salón del señor Simons el cual estaba vacío ya que era hora de salida

-Bueno pues verás todo empezó cuando.. – y así le contaron todo para que Phoebe entendiera la situación omitiendo la parte en que Peter dijo que iba a enamorar a Helga

-Vaya sí que les pasaron muchas cosas –dijo Phoebe reflexionaron –_Nunca creí que Helga haya pasado por eso pero agradezco que haya encontrado a Peter pero hay algo que aún no sé pero se lo preguntaré a Helga cuando estemos solas-_pensó

-Sí pero gracias a eso pude conocer a Dine –dijo Peter sonriente

-¿Dine?

-Así me llama él es el abreviado de Geraldine según él es un nombre bonito pero muy largo –explicó Helga

-Phoebe…-dijo Gerald entrando pues estaba buscando a Phoebe desde hace un rato

-Hola Gerald –dijo

-Esto ¿puedo acompañarte a tú casa? –dijo sonrojado

Phoebe miro a Helga quien sonrió comprensiva para luego asentir –Claro –dijo feliz de que su amiga la entendiera –y ambos se fueron

-Bueno Dine como se fue Phoebe yo te acompañaré hasta tú casa –declaró Peter con pose de tener una importante misión

-Está bien –dijo ella con un suspiro alegre –_Él nunca cambiará-_pensó

-Pero tengo que ir a recoger algo en el salón de música así que adelántate hasta la salida –y así fue ella llegó a la puerta de entrada cuando escuchó a …

-Arnold ¿tú también? –dijo Lila

-¿Qué pasa Lila?

-A ti también te gusta Helga –esto dejo sorprendidos a Arnold y a Helga quien se había escondido

-No Lila solo se ve diferente

-Entonces no te gusta

-Sí nunca me ha gustado después de todo ni siquiera creo que llegamos a ser amigos –dijo él haciendo sonreír a la… perdón Lila sin saber que una persona había escuchado todo y de paso le había destrozado el corazón

-Bueno entonces vamos –ambos se fueron y Helga se puso a llorar nunca creyó que Arnold pensará de esa manera

-Helga estás… -Peter la encontró sentada en el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos así que como en los viejos tiempos se sentó junto a ella, la abrazó y le dijo:

-Tranquila todo va a estar bien

* * *

**Gomen se los pido con todo mi kokoro pero tuve bastante que hacer en la escuela, como ven no todo podía ser de color rosa para Helga aahh cierto se me olvidaba decir que ARNOLD ES UN IDIOTA POR NO QUERER A HELGA Y LILA ES UNA ######**

**Bueno como digo dejen review, dejen sugerencias, y si tienen quejas también las aceptaré**

**Sayonara **


	14. Chapter 14 Dolor y familia

**Hey Arnold no me pertenece, la historia salió de mi imaginación. Aclaro, en mi historia Arnold y sus amigos tienen de 12 años en adelante**

**\- afdfdsjedfewdop - diálogo**

**\- **_**ejrewijreojreirji –**_** pensamientos**

* * *

-Tranquila todo va a estar bien –repetía acariciando su cabeza, Helga ya se había calmado aunque todavía quedaba aquel hueco en su corazón pues aunque se había propuesto olvidarlo aún le era muy difícil hacerlo.

-Gracias Peter –dijo Helga aún con el rastro de lágrimas en su hermoso rostro

-Dime ¿qúe fue lo que pasó? –preguntó preocupado pues así como ella lo conocía a él de pies a cabeza, él también lo hacía dela misma manera y por eso mismo sabía que debía de haber pasado algo muy grave ya que era muy difícil hacerla llorar.

-Nada –dijo con tristeza

-Está bien, cuéntame cuando lo creas conveniente princesa-dijo el con una sonrisa dulce y una caricia en su cabeza que la reconfortaba como cuando era niña y le daba a entender que la entendía y la apoyaba sin importar que

-Gracias Peter enserio siempre estás cuando te necesito –se levantó del suelo junto con él.

-De nada Dine y ahora ¿quieres que te acompañe a tú casa?

-Sí –dijo pues en el estado en que se encontraba sus sentidos no funcionaban muy bien que digamos

Ambos muchachos caminaban en silencio pero no era un silencio incómodo, al contrario de eso era un silencio agradable para los dos pues ellos se entendían sin necesidad de las palabras

-Bueno nos vemos mañana, adiós –dijo Peter cuando hubieron llegado a la casa de Helga

-Adiós -dijo ella despidiéndose con la mano antes de entrar por la puerta y al hacerlo se dio cuenta que, como era ya costumbre, la casa estaba vacía

No recuerda desde cuando exactamente fue pero años atrás Miriam había encontrado unas amigas que para su bien la habían ayudado con su problema de alcohol pero no por eso había dejado de ser distraída, ni siquiera reparaba en la presencia de su propia hija a menos que no fuera Olga la hija perfecta a su modo de ver las cosas

Con Bob era lo mismo llegaba tarde al trabajo llegaba casi a la misma hora que Miriam es decir: al anochecer, desde ese entonces cuando llegaba de la escuela siempre encontraba la casa vacía y eso que su hermana estaba de visita, no la odiaba pues fue la única que se portó como una verdadera hermana ya que cuando los visitaba siempre cuidaba de ella, aunque de una forma irritante pero la cuidaba.

Helga los quería, después de todo eran su familia, pero ella tuvo que criarse y crecer prácticamente sola en un mundo cruel hasta que encontró a Peter y a Phoebe, ellos fueron los únicos amigos verdaderos que tuvo y en los únicos en que confiaba ya que nunca la habían dejado sola y siempre la apoyaban

Al principio cuando conoció a Arnold creyó que el sería diferente a los niños de la guardería porque le había prestado su paraguas pero lamentablemente no fue así.

-Ehh –Al volver a la realidad se dio cuenta de que sus mejillas estaban mojadas al recordar todos los malos momentos que pasó durante toda su vida. Subió a su cuarto tiró la mochila en el suelo y se tiró en su cama.

-No sé qué debo hacer con el dolor que siento, esta agonía dentro de mi pecho, que no me deja sin que me arranque el corazón –a nadie que la conociera le hubiera sorprendido el tono poético de sus palabras, ella era toda una poeta capaz de crear cualquier poema con cualquier sentimiento, ciertamente un diamante en bruto que pulido mostraría su deslumbrante hermosura con su talento nato.

-Ya sé hablaré con…

* * *

**Hi, yo de nuevo como siempre mis disculpas enserio perdónenme actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda, pero por lo pronto tengo unas preguntas, por favor contéstenlas en los reviews:**

**1.¿Qué les gustaría que pasará?**

**2.¿Quieren que nuestra querida Helga se quede con Arnold o con Peter?**

**3.¿Que quieren que haya más celos, amor. etc?**

**Bueno eso es todo gracias por los review y sigan dejándolos junto con sus sugerencias a y por cierto si quieren que escriba un oneshot de Inuyasha o Shugo Chara (son los únicos por el momento con los que me puedo imaginar historias) díganme si quieren tragedia, amor o de lo que quieran que trate y los personajes que intervienen, haré lo posible por satisfacerlos y en los próximos capítulos de ****_Cambios _****les avisaré cuando los publico, cuídense.**

**Sayonara**


	15. Chapter 15 Conversaciones

**Hey Arnold no me pertenece, la historia salió de mi imaginación. Aclaro, en mi historia Arnold y sus amigos tienen de 12 años en adelante**

**\- afdfdsjedfewdop - diálogo**

**\- **_**ejrewijreojreirji –**_** pensamientos**

* * *

-Ya sé hablaré con… Phoebe –dijo cogiendo el teléfono

-Hola –dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea

-Phoebe necesito hablar contigo –dijo Helga –iré para allá

-Claro, además yo también tengo algo que preguntarte –y colgaron

Mientras que en otro lugar…

-Viejo ¿qué sucede? Has estado extraño últimamente –dijo Gerald sentado en la cama del rubio

-Eso es lo que quería hablar contigo Gerald no sé qué es lo que me pasa

-Bueno aquí me tienes así que habla –insistió el moreno pues la curiosidad lo mataba, el sabía que lo que le ocurría a su amigo tenía que ver con la nueva y mejorada Helga G. Pataki y el idol Peter Moon

-Verás es que cuando miro a Helga con Moon siento como si mi cuerpo ardiera, siento ira y rabia cuando los veo juntos es algo sofocante y no sé qué es –finalizó

-Arnold…-dijo Gerald como si estuviera conteniendo algo –enserio no sabes que es

-No, ¿tú sí? –vio como su amigo se daba la vuelta dándole la espalda y encorvándose

-…-no respondió

-Gerald… -se acercó a él y cuando lo tocó sucedió lo impensable en toda la casa se escuchó….

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA –Gerald no paraba de reírse en el suelo, tirado con las manos en el estómago mientras Arnold lo observaba asombrado de su reacción

-Gerald –lo llamó

-JAJAJAJAJA

-Gerald –se estaba irritando

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-Gerald –se estaba cansando

-JAJAJAJAJAJJAJA

-GERALDDDDDDDDDDDDD –se irritó

-Tranquilo viejo – dijo levantándose del suelo –yo sé lo que te pasa –dijo mirándolo a los ojos- y eso se llama….

-Dilo ya Gerald- dijo desesperado

-Celos –el silencio reinó el lugar durante unos segundos hasta que…

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? –se oyó hasta las afueras de la casa

-Sí Arnold eso es lo que te pasa tienes celos –dijo Gerald destapándose los oídos

-Pero cómo es posible –dijo traumado

-Mira por lo que sé para tener celos de una persona tiene que gustarte y eso lo he experimentado en carne propia por eso se cómo es esa sensación y te puedo asegurar que eso mismo es lo que tú estas sintiendo

-Pero si mi novia es Lila

-Sí pero te gusta Helga y si lo piensas a quien no después de mostrar su verdadera apariencia y su verdadera personalidad a que chico no le atraería ni tu escapas hermano

-pero ¿y tú? A ti no te gusta… -dijo mirándolo

-eso es porque a mí me gusta otra persona –dijo pensando en ella

-¿te refieres a Phoebe? –Gerald abrió los ojos con sorpresa

-¿cómo lo sabías?

-Todos lo sabemos –dijo sonriente –es muy fácil notar como se portan cuando están juntos

-Supongo que es verdad-pero recapacitó –bueno no estamos para hablar de mí sino de tus celos viejo

-No puedo creer que me guste Helga –dijo tapándose la cara con las manos

-Si no te lo crees tú imagínate yo, tú siempre decías que te gustaba Lila pero ahora que estas con ella te noto estresado

-Sí la verdad es que últimamente se ha vuelto muy exigente y me atrevo a decir que hasta cierto punto molesta es como si fuera otra y no como la conocí

-A veces las apariencias engañan –dijo Gerald –ya lo había notado antes pero si te lo decía era probable que te enojarás

-Tienes razón Gerald

-Bueno y ahora qué –preguntó Gerald

-No sé ahora no lo sé

-Bueno lo mejor es que descanses Arnold para aclarar tu mente así tendrás alguna idea

-Tienes razón

-Bueno nos vemos mañana viejo

-Adiós Gerald

* * *

**Hola queridos lectores aquí su escritora estresada con los malditos profesores bueno espero que les haya gustado dejen reviews con comentarios, sugerencias o quejas estoy abierta a recibir cualquier crítica**

**Mina yoroshku, onegai **

**Sayonara**


	16. Chapter 16 conversaciones parte 2

**Hey Arnold no me pertenece, la historia salió de mi imaginación. Aclaro, en mi historia Arnold y sus amigos tienen de 12 años en adelante**

**\- afdfdsjedfewdop - diálogo**

**\- **_**ejrewijreojreirji –**_** pensamientos**

* * *

Mientras en casa de Phoebe

-Hola Helga-dijo Phoebe abriendo la puerta

-Hola –respondió seca, no tenía muchos ánimos

-Pasa –entraron y cerraron la puerta - ¿pasó algo malo con Peter? –dijo

-No fue con él –dijo mientras subían al cuarto de Phoebe

-Entonces ¿qué pasó con Arnold? –para Phoebe era obvio que si no era Peter solo podría ser Arnold

-Verás lo que paso fue…-Helga le contó todo lo que había escuchado y cuando Peter la consoló en aquel momento

-Lo siento mucho Helga –sabía mejor que nadie que su mejor amiga sufría por él pero no podía intervenir en ello

-No te preocupes yo tomé la decisión de olvidarme de él así que esto debo aprender a superarlo y lo lograré con tu apoyo y el de Peter –dijo tratando de darse ánimos sin embargo a Phoebe le seguía rondando una pregunta en su cabeza desde que el cantante llegó

-Helga ¿puedo preguntarte algo con respecto a Peter? –dijo insegura de lo que iba a decir a continuación

-Claro –dijo extrañada de la seriedad y a la vez inseguridad de la voz de su amiga

-¿Peter… sabe de tus sentimientos por Arnold?-Después todo se quedó en silencio

Mientras en otro lugar

-Maldita, maldita sea Helga G. Pataki –decía Lila yendo de un lado para otro en la habitación de Rhonda

-Lila tranquilízate y explícame que fue lo que pasó

-Bueno verás

**_Flashback_**

_Era la hora de salida y como siempre Arnold me acompañaría a mi casa aunque quisiera que fuera Peter Moon pero él estaba con la arpía de Helga _ (como me cuesta escribir esto sin enojarme y tener ganas de matar a Lila pero no puedo TT^TT…perdón continuamos…)_ pero antes de irnos le pregunté lo que de verdad me interesaba_

_-Arnold ¿tú también? –dije mirándolo fijamente_

_-¿Qué pasa Lila?-me miro con curiosidad_

_-A ti también te gusta Helga –esto sorprendido a Arnold lo se por su expresión_

_-No Lila solo se ve diferente –me dijo pero pude notar algo extraño en sus ojos y en su voz_

_-Entonces no te gusta –afirmé con duda en mis ojos que él rápidamente captó _

_-Sí nunca me ha gustado después de todo ni siquiera creo que llegamos a ser amigos –dijo él, sonreí, pero sabía que lo que me había dicho no era del todo cierto sin embargo tenía que seguir aparentando ser una niña dulce y buena_

_-Bueno entonces vamos-dije_

_Durante el trayecto le conté a Arnold de las nuevas ropas que había comprado Rhonda, no me puso atención para nada, desde que ella llegó él ya no me presta la misma atención. Nos despedimos, luego llamé a Rhonda y fui a su casa, estaba más que decidido quería vengarme de la tonta de Pataki a como diera lugar _(Lila es una %&amp;###%&amp;… perdón me calmo)

**_Fin del Flashback_**

* * *

**Hai, Mina-san gomen ne con todo mi kokoro la escuela me tiene prisionera pero me doy mi tiempito de escribir la historia, perdón pero debo hacerles unos avisos y preguntas.**

**Avisos**

**1.****Hasta ahora por unanimidad la mayoría a votado por que Peter se enamore de un personaje inventado por mí y por lo visto quieren que sea pariente de Arnold o de Helga**

**2.****Ya tengo el boceto de la nueva integrante de la historia**

**3.****No sé cuánto me tarde en escribir los otros capítulos pero lo harelo más rápido**

**Preguntas**

**1.****¿Cuántos capítulos quieren que sean?**

**2.****¿Qué tipo de escenas de celos me recomiendan?**

**3.****¿Qué plan creen que deberían hacer Lila y Rhonda?**

**Ps: A los que les guste Inuyasha o Shugo Chara puedo hacerles un Oneshot pero deben decirme que genero quieren me especialiso en tragedia, romance y romance comedia.**

**Mina-san yoroshiku**

**Sayonara**


	17. Chapter 17 Verdades

**Hey Arnold no me pertenece, la historia salió de mi imaginación. Aclaro, en mi historia Arnold y sus amigos tienen de 12 años en adelante**

**\- afdfdsjedfewdop - diálogo**

**\- **_**ejrewijreojreirji –**_** pensamientos**

* * *

En casa de Phoebe luego de ese silencio sepulcral

-No Phoebe él no sabe de eso –dijo dando un suspiro

-Eso no me lo esperaba, después de todo ustedes son muy unidos

-Sí pero cuando él se fue, Arnold recién había aparecido en mi vida aparte perdí contacto con él así que no había modo de que se enterara

-Entiendo pero si él está dispuesto a enamorarte no crees que deberías decirle

-Sí pero no quiero lastimarlo

-Dile la verdad Helga así el decidirá si quiere seguir con esto o no

-Tienes razón será lo mejor para los dos –dijo dándole una sonrisa- y a propósito cómo te ha ido con Gerald

-B-Bueno eso está bien –sonrojada y nervios- nos hemos acercado más el uno al otro

-Jejeje eso está bien Phoebe-dijo feliz por su amiga

-Siiiiiii

-Pero si él llega a hacerte daño se las verá conmigo –dijo alzando un puño en alto

Las dos amigas se miraron y se pusieron a reír para luego despedirse

-Ahora estoy más tranquila y se lo que debo hacer –dijo Helga mientras caminaba de regreso a su casa

Mientras en casa del rubio Arnold

-Gerald tendrá razón? –dijo mirando al techo desde su cama

-Esto que siento son celos?

-Me gusta Helga? – y comenzó a recordar los momentos que pasaron juntos de niños, cuando ocurrió lo de Summer en la playa, cuando salvaron el barrio y ella le dio un beso por el calor del momento ( y el bien creído con ese cuento ¬¬), todo era normal hasta las vacaciones de verano, todo iba bien, Lila había aceptado ser su novia y no había tenido problemas con Helga, pero cuando ella regresó a la escuela lo hizo cambiada, más hermosa que nunca, pero las cosas se complicaron cuando llego ese tipo Peter Moon y como ella se había alegrado de verle, trataba de controlar aquellos sentimientos de ira cuando los veía juntos pero todo se fue por la borda cuando le escuchó decir que la haría su novia y para colmo tenía que soportar las preguntas de Lila

**Flashback**

_Era la hora de la salida y me encontraba con Lila cuando me preguntó:_

_-Arnold ¿tú también? –dijo mirándome fijamente_

_-¿Qué pasa Lila?-le pregunté_

_-A ti también te gusta Helga –esto me sorprendió _

_-No Lila solo se ve diferente –le dije pero sabía que no era verdad solo decía para convencerla a ella y a mí mismo_

_-Entonces no te gusta –dijo ella y rápido le respondí_

_-Sí nunca me ha gustado después de todo ni siquiera creo que llegamos a ser amigos –dije pero algo en mi corazón me dolía no sabía que era pero me hacía sentir triste_

_-Bueno entonces vamos-dijo y nos marchamos_

_Durante el trayecto ella me hablaba pero yo no le prestaba atención estaba demasiado perdido en mis pensamientos la deje en su casa y me fui a mi casa_

**Fin del Flashback**

_-Después de eso decidí llamar a Gerald para que me dé un consejo para esto –_pensó mientras reflexionaba- _ahora que lo pienso Lila ha cambiado un poco desde que Helga regresó no sé qué es lo que pasa pero es diferente aparte he notado que se lleva mucho con Rhonda no es como si fuera algo malo pero es como si fuera otra con ella pero mejor lo dejo así no debo pensar so de mi novia ella es inocente _(ingenuo ¬ ¬)

-Arnold baja a cenar –grita el Abuelo

-Voy –responde

Pero ninguno imaginaba lo que tramaban Lila y Rhonda

* * *

**Hai, gomen nasai es que aparte de la escuela también tengo otro fic pero sigo al pendiente de este asi que estoy pensando en hacer como en la publicación de los manga es decir con fecha definida y por períodos puede que publique pasada una semana pero ya veré**

**Dejen sus reviews, quejas y sugerencias **

**Mina-san yoroshiku onegai**

**Sayonara**


	18. Chapter 18 Eventos

**Hey Arnold no me pertenece, la historia salió de mi imaginación. Aclaro, en mi historia Arnold y sus amigos tienen de 12 años en adelante**

**\- afdfdsjedfewdop - diálogo**

**\- **_**ejrewijreojreirji –**_** pensamientos**

* * *

En el colegio

Helga habla con Phoebe en los casilleros y llega Peter con ellas

-Hola ¿estás mejor Dine?

-Sí Peter pero tengo que hablar contigo de algo –dijo seria

-Está bien –igual de serio

-Bueno dejemos esto y vamos entrando que va a tocar el timbre –dice Phoebe

Entran a la clase y ven a Arnold hablando con Gerald, Phoebe mira a Helga como pidiendo permiso, Helga solo sonríe y Phoebe se va a sentar junto a él mientras que Helga y Peter se sientan detrás de Arnold mientras charlaban de la vida del cantante y Arnold se ponía furioso por la cercanía, entra Lila y se sienta junto a él para empezar la clase

-Bueno chicos tengo un aviso ya que estamos cerca del 14 de febrero se realizará varios eventos el primero es la entre de chocolates o regalos a sus amigos o seres queridos y el segundo es una fiesta pero a un no tenemos quien la organice por lo que me han pedido que sean alumnos de nuestra clase los que ayuden con eso por eso quiero voluntarios

-Yo lo hará –dijo Rhonda de inmediato

-Yo la ayudo- secundó Lila

-Bueno ustedes se encargan de organizar la fiesta y los demás les ayudarán en lo que necesiten

-Sí –dijeron todos

-¿cuánto falta para eso? –dijo uno

-Falta un mes –aclaró el profesor

En clase de canto y música

-Hola chicos como ya les han dicho se viene el 14 de febrero pero antes 2 alumnos deben presentarse en el auditorio como dueto como parte del evento para el ingreso de los nuevos maestros por lo que los elegiremos hoy serán un chico y una chica, bueno ahora empecemos

Todos cantaron una canción

-Bueno ahora por parte de los chicos saldrá el señor Moon

-OOHHH –todos los chicos y las chicas con corazones en los ojos

-Ahora por parte de las chicas a sido difícil pero quien saldrá es la señorita –todos expectantes –la señorita Pataki

-NOOO –dijeron las chicas porque querían cantar con Peter y los chicos porque querían cantar con Helga

-Bueno ustedes dos deben cantar en la presentación esfuércense y buena suerte –toca el timbre de salida

-Bueno vamos Dine que tenemos que hablar – y así fueron los dos de camino al parque para llevar acabo la plática que decidiría todo

Mientras en casa de Arnold

-Hola ya llegué –dijo Arnold cerrando la puerta

-Hola hombrecito te tengo una sorpresa –dijo el abuelo

-¿Qué es?

-Hola soldado la artillería esta lista para ser consumida –dijo la abuela apareciendo con traje de general del ejército

-Hola abuela ya voy a comer –la abuela regresa a la cocina

-Bueno continuando con la sorpresa adivina quién está aquí

-¿Quién?

-Tu prima María

* * *

**Hai, perdón por la tardanza es que estoy en pruebas de parcial y ando tan tensa que no me llega la inspiración y mucho menos las ideas pero cuando termine exámenes superaré el bloqueo y escribiré lo que falta de la historia**

**Dejen sus reviews, quejas y sugerencias **

**Mina-san yoroshiku onegai**

**Sayonara**


	19. Chapter 19 María

**Hey Arnold no me pertenece, la historia salió de mi imaginación. Aclaro, en mi historia Arnold y sus amigos tienen de 12 años en adelante**

**\- afdfdsjedfewdop - diálogo**

**\- **_**ejrewijreojreirji –**_** pensamientos**

* * *

-María está aquí? –dijo sorprendido pues su prima casi nunca los visitaba por lo lejos que vivía

-Sí pero anda a saludarla –dijo el abuelo entrando al comedor seguido de Arnold

-Hola Arnold tiempo sin verte –y sentada en la mesa estaba una chica con pelo largo hasta la cintura con las puntas rizadas y de color café oscuro, ojos azules con pequeños destellos verdes en el centro, piel blanca y suave, rostro fino con una blusa de tirantes roja al igual que sus zapatos y chaqueta y falda plegada hasta las rodillas ambas de color negro es decir un chica muy hermosa

-Hola María como has estado? –dijo sentándose

-Bien pero tengo que darte una noticia

-¿Cuál?

-Tú sabes que mis padres viajan mucho así que decidimos que me quedaría en un solo lugar para estudiar sin problemas

-Entiendo –aunque pasaron poco tiempo juntos él sabía que su prima era una persona sencilla, alegre, buena y amable aparte en la escuela era responsable, estudiosa y buena en todo excepto para una cosa

-Por eso hemos decidido que viviré aquí porque no puedo vivir sola sino me moriría de hambre

-Tienes razón –esa era la única cosa que le salía mal a ella y no exageraba cuando su prima intentaba hacer algo terminaba explotando la cocina o quemándola

-Y cuéntame ya tienes novia?

-Sí, se llama Lila

-Lila? Mmm… no sé por qué pero me da mala espina

-Ellas es muy buena y amable

-Ya la juzgaré cuando la conozca –dijo algo seria-_tengo un mal presentimiento con esa chica puedo sentir como si él estuviera de novio con la desgracia en persona pero me extraña se supone que para este tiempo él no tendría que estar con ella bueno eso es lo que me dijeron las cartas en aquel entonces pero ahora quien me interesa es… -_Arnold y qué pasó con Helga? –_con esto confirmaré si están por el camino correcto_

-Pues cambió su apariencia y ahora se comporta como es en realidad

-Ya me lo imaginaba –dijo pensando –_si están en el camino correcto _

-Lo suponía –dijo él, su prima tenía como una especie de poder pues ella podía leer las carta, la mano, tenía una intuición infalible para saber cómo es realmente una persona y oras cosas más, cuando se trataba de eso ella era muy seria

-Qué más ha pasado en Hillwood?

-Pues llegó un cantante llamado Peter Moon es amigo de infancia de Helga y la anda cortejando junto con otros chicos –dijo con un poco de enojo y rabia

-Ehh –dijo sorprendida –_que extraño en la lectura que hice hace 4 años no aparecían ni la tal Lila ni Peter Moon que habrá cambiado en ese tiempo para que haya pasado esto, tengo que hacer una nueva lectura empezando con él –_Arnold quieres que te lea las cartas?

-Está bien –ella preparó el mazo y le hizo partir la baraja y repartir las cartas sobre la mesa

-A ver qué tenemos aquí –cada que da vuelta una carta abría más sus ojos de la sorpresa –_EHH CÓMO PUDO HABER CAMBIADO TANTO LA HISTORIA? DEBO PREGUNTAR POR LO QUE DEBO HACER PARA QUE NOOCURRA ESTO –_Arnold ahora parte el mazo con la mano derecha –ahora ella reparte las cartas y les comienza a dar vuelta –_que extraño no puedo verlo claramente pero según las cartas esto también me involucra parece que tengo que ayudar a este par a estar juntos sino solo ocurrirán problemas y la causante es esa tal Lila y otra persona más debo cuidarme de ellas ya decía yo que había algo malo con ella ¿será que ella es la causa de que haya este cambio en la historia? Porque Peter Moon hasta ahora parece que no tiene malas intenciones ahora tengo que leer las cartas e Helga –_Mañana comenzaré la escuela quiero ver a Helga para saber cómo ha estado

-Claro será un gusto tenerte allá –dijo su prima fue una de las pocas personas que logró llevarse con Helga hasta ser mejores amigas igual a Phoebe, entre las tres se quieren como si fueran hermanas

-Sí, pero mejor vamos a dormir que se nos fue el día solo hablando

-Buenas noches

-Igualmente Arnold

En el cuarto de María

-Tengo muchas ganas de ver a Helga y a Phoebe pero más es mi curiosidad por conocer a esos otros 2 en especial a Lila que es la causante de mis preocupaciones

Se acuesta en su cama y mira al techo

-Sigo sin entender ¿qué cambió en estos 4 años? En ese tiempo las cartas me dijeron que para estas fechas Helga cambiaría su apariencia y mostraría su verdadera personalidad para luego ser novia de Arnold pero ahora aparecieron estas dos personas más la que ayuda a Lila, bueno según lo que pude ver si Arnold sigue con ella solo le pasarán cosas malas a Helga que trata de olvidar a Arnold y si sigue por este camino terminará siendo novia de Peter pero sin amarlo y la solución es que yo intervenga en la historia para que vuelvan a terminar juntos porque aunque Arnold no lo admita está enamorado de Helga, bueno mañana comenzaré a intervenir por ahora a dormir

Mañana sería un día interesante

* * *

**María resultó ser una chica bastante peculiar ¿qué hará ella para juntar a Arnold y a Helga?**

**Hola, perdón por la tardanza pero estaba en exámenes de fin de bloque y encima mandaban deberes**

**Dejen sus reviews, quejas, insultos, críticas y sugerencias **

**Mina-san yoroshiku onegai**

**Sayonara**


	20. Chapter 20 Encuentro

**Hey Arnold no me pertenece, la historia salió de mi imaginación. Aclaro, en mi historia Arnold y sus amigos tienen de 12 años en adelante**

**\- afdfdsjedfewdop - diálogo**

**\- **_**ejrewijreojreirji –**_** pensamientos**

* * *

Mientras ocurría lo de María, en el parque se encontraban dos personas

-Dine que ocurre? –dijo sentándose en un columpio

-Quiero decirte la verdad –ella también se sienta en el de junto – para que decidas si quieres seguir con esto o no

-Pues en ese caso dime

-Bueno verás cuando todavía estaba en la guardería conocí a un niño, el fue el primero en tratarme bien después de ti y Phoebe, cuando te fuiste sin querer me fui enamorando de él pero me di cuenta que él no me ve ni siquiera como amiga –recordando la conversación con Lila- y no lo culpo después de todo lo traté mal con el disfraz de ruda además a él le gusta otra chica, tomé la decisión de olvidarlo y luego apareciste tú ahora te digo esto para que tú decidas si sigues o no

-Helga…-el solo decía su nombre completo cuando era algo serio- es Arnold verdad? –Esto la sorprendió- no te sorprendas cuando llegué aquí me di cuenta que lo mirabas con una mezcla de amor y tristeza sin embargo no estaba seguro y ahora que tu me lo has dicho lo he confirmado

-…- ella no sabía que decir

-Respecto a lo otro yo estoy seguro de querer seguir y si esto no sale como quisiera pues al menos tendremos lindos recuerdos lo único que te pido es una oportunidad–dijo para luego darle una hermosa sonrisa

-Sí –ambos se abrazaron y jugaron en los columpios un rato hasta que se puso el sol

Cuando comenzó a obscurecer se marcharon él la acompañó a su casa para luego marcharse desde ahí con su chofer en un carro negro

-Bueno hora de dormir –Helga se acostó en su cama exhausta

Y así pasó la noche

A la mañana siguiente en la escuela

-Todos los estudiantes diríjanse al auditorio –se escuchaba por el altavoz

-Y ahora qué? –dijo Harold irritado

-Me dijeron que llegó un estudiante nuevo –dijo tranquilamente Paty

-Bueno vamos a ver –Phoebe y el resto se fueron

-Dine no vienes? –Peter la esperaba

-Iré en un momento adelántate ya te alcanzo- Peter se marchó y Helga seguía buscando su cuaderno de matemática, cuando lo tomó vio que el pasillo estaba vacío y escucharon voces acercándose

-Esto es exagerado –dijo una voz femenina que conocía pero no recordaba con exactitud

-Pues así es nuestro director tienes que acostumbrarte –esa era la voz de Arnold

Las dos personas voltearon la esquina del pasillo y pararon en seco

-Helga –dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Tú eres …-sin creérselo

-Helga –la chica se separa de Arnold para salir corriendo y abrazándola

-María – le devuelve el abrazo

-Perdón pero debemos ir al auditorio –dijo Arnold

Las dos lo siguieron

* * *

**Hola, perdón por la tardanza pero estaba en medio de viajes escolares**

**Dejen sus reviews, quejas, insultos, críticas y sugerencias **

**Mina-san yoroshiku onegai**

**Sayonara**


	21. Chapter 21 Suposiciones

**Hey Arnold no me pertenece, la historia salió de mi imaginación. Aclaro, en mi historia Arnold y sus amigos tienen de 12 años en adelante**

**\- afdfdsjedfewdop - diálogo**

**\- **_**ejrewijreojreirji –**_** pensamientos**

* * *

En el auditorio

-Silencio alumnos hoy tenemos a una nueva estudiante María

-Ohh- dijeron los chicos cuando la miraron

-Hola, espero que nos llevemos bien- ella se inclina a modo de reverencia y luego se baja de la tarima

-Luego de esto me permito recordarles que tanto el evento de musical y la fiesta se encuentran cerca por lo que les pido que se preparen, con estas indicaciones diríjanse a sus aulas –finalizó el director

-HELGAAA –María iba corriendo a lanzarse sobre su amiga y también sobre Phoebe que se encontraba junto a ella

-Ahora sí María explícanos esto, por favor –dijo Helga amablemente

-Claro, verán como mis padres viajan mucho decidimos que me quedaría en un lugar fijo para poder terminar mis estudios pero como no puedo vivir sola porque moriría de hambre decidimos que me instalaría en casa de los abuelos –terminó con una sonrisa

-En ese caso seremos compañeras por varios años, es un gusto tenerte de vuelta –dijo Phoebe

-María recuerda que hoy debes ayudar con la limpieza de la casa –dijo Arnold

-Sí ya lo sé

-ARNOOOLLLD –y llegó la molesta Lila a interrumpir

-Disculpa ¿quién eres? –preguntó María –_que extraño esta chica tiene un aura oscura me lleva dando mala espina desde que entré al auditorio y si mis sospechas son ciertas ella debe ser…_

-Soy Lila la novia de Arnold –dijo con su sonrisa hipócrita

-Un gusto soy María la prima de Arnold –_ha podrá engañar a mi primo con esa sonrisa plástica pero a mí no__sin embargo debo seguirle la corriente para saber que está tramando_

-Dime Lila ¿para qué me buscabas?

-Quiero que me acompañes al salón para que escojas una decoración para la fiesta

-Claro –y se fueron

-Tu primer día y se arruinó cuando te encontraste con ella –dijo Helga

-No tranquila no me amargo por esas cosas –dijo riendo un poco

-DINEE –Peter se acercó después de haber huido de sus acosadoras personales

-Hola Peter

-Hola –dijo Phoebe

-H-hola –tartamudeó un poco- _que chico más guapo pero espera ellas lo acaban de llamar Peter así que él debe ser Peter Moon y por lo que veo tiene un aura limpia eso quiere decir que es una persona alegre y amable a comparación con esa Lila además es muy pero muy guapo ESPERA ¿QUÉ? ¿YO PENSÉ ESO? ¿María qué te está pasando?- _sin darse cuenta se había puesto roja

-Hola soy Peter Moon encantado de conocerte María –él le extiende la mano a modo de saludo

-I-igualmente- más roja que antes

-Peter, María y yo nos conocemos desde hace 4 años somos buenas amigas aunque pasamos poco tiempo

-Sí, Helga vienes conmigo un rato-dijo jalándola María

-Claro

En el salón de matemáticas

-¿Cómo sabías que en este salón nos tocaba clases ahora?

-Lo vi en el horario y la ubicación en el mapa

-Valla tú sí que no has cambiado –dijo sonriéndole

-Pero veo que tú si –dijo un tanto seria

-¿Qué pasa María?

-Nada tranquila solo que me sorprendiste –dijo rápidamente –_Eso estuvo cerca menos mal que ella solo sabe que puedo leer las cartas sino le parecería extraño que me haya sorprendido_

-Sí es que ya no quiero ocultarme quiero ser yo misma

-Y dime ¿qué paso con Arnold –su mirada se volvió triste por unos segundos –_No debí preguntar_

-Pues él ya tiene a Lila y yo lo trato de… olvidar

-Mm ya veo pero ¿por qué te llevas tan bien con ese chico llamado Peter Moon?

-Bueno es que a él lo conozco desde hace varios años incluso antes que a ti

-Oh valla –dijo sorprendida –_Eso sí que no lo sabía bueno ahora a leerle las cartas aún quedan unos minutos antes de que empiece la clase –_Helga ¿quieres que te lea las cartas como en los viejos tiempos?

-Claro no me vendría mal una lectura tuya

-Excelente –saca su maso de cartas –_sabía que aceptaría nunca se reúsa a esto –_ahora pártelas con tu mano derecha –cuando lo hace María coge las cartas y las comienza a repartir –_ya lo suponía estas también me involucran y parece que Peter también está metido en esto pero con gran influencia por otra parte esa Lila le provocará mucho daño a Helga debo protegerla y desenmascarar a esa tipa porque según veo Arnold y el resto de los chicos no se han dado cuenta de cómo es en realidad –_Helga estás bien nada nuevo –le miente

-A qué bien –sonrió cosa que a María le duele mentirle – cierto dime ¿irás a la fiesta de Rhonda y Lila?

-¿Rhonda? La fresa de la ciudad a ella te refieres –Helga asiente –_Esa fresa dudo que haya cambiado su forma de ser no me parecería nada raro que ella fuera la cómplice de Lila pero debo confirmarlo _–Helga la novia de Arnold –le dio asco solo decirlo –y Rhonda son muy amigas

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Solo curiosidad ahora dime escuché algo de un evento de música o algo así

-Sí yo participaré junto con Peter cantando-dijo feliz

-Seguro que cantarás hermoso y dejarás fríos a todos

-Jajaja sí eso supongo pero mejor dejamos esto para más tarde porque ya están entrando los otros –las dos paran de conversar cuando entra el profe

Después de las aburridas horas de clase

-Helga que tal si vamos al parque por un helado no tenemos tarea así que podemos hasta tarde

-Claro pero ya le había dicho a Peter que también saldría con él y con Phoebe

-Está bien salgamos los cuatro

-Claro, vamos

-Sííííí´-dijo María como niña chiquita de modo adorable –_así podré conocer más a Peter y también debo hablar con Phoebe para que me ponga al tanto de todo lo que ha pasado en hasta ahora_

Las dos se fueron a reunir con sus amigos

-Chicos María vendrá con nosotros

-Claro por mí está bien

-Por mí no hay problema –con su hermosa sonrisa cosa que puso roja a María

-Gracias, pero ahora al parque que quiero mi helado –y los arrastró

En el parque

-Bueno Phoebe y yo vamos por los helados ustedes esperen aquí –dijo Helga y se fueron

-Ahora sí dime ¿qué quieres de Helga? –dijo María muy seria

-Quiero hacerla feliz ella es alguien muy especial para mí

-He comprobado que eres una buena persona y no quieres hacerle daño –dijo normal pero por dentro se sentía un poco triste – _pero ¿qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento así si debería estar feliz por Helga?_

Con Helga y Phoebe

-Helga ¿por qué los dejaste solos? Sabes que María aunque no sea su intención enamora a cualquier hombre –dijo Phoebe no es que le cayera mal María al contrario ella era muy agradable pero lo que decía era cierto María cautivaba a cualquier hombre con su belleza y con su extraña personalidad

-Aún no te has dado cuenta Phoebe –dijo un tanto extrañada por eso

-Darme cuenta de ¿qué? –dijo curiosa

-Cuando se conocieron tú viste lo roja qué se puso –Phoebe asiente –bueno cuando regresé a ver a Peter también se había sonrojado un poco y lo mismo pasó a la hora de salida incluso creo que está pasando ahora

-Entonces ¿por qué no lo evitas?

-Seamos sinceras tú sabes lo difícil que es olvidara alguien –ella asiente –y también sabes que si no lo hago dañaré a Peter

-Pero el escogió eso sabiendo las consecuencias

-Lo sé pero aun así no quiero dañarlo y cuando vi eso pensé que era la primera vez que se sonrojaba al conocer a una chica y cuando conozca a María se enamorará de ella y se irá olvidando de lo que siente por mí

-Cómo estás tan segura

-Porque aunque no se den cuenta los dos se han enamorado a primera vista

-Pero ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Las dos conocemos a María y sabemos que no se sonroja solo por un chico guapo que le habla esta es la primera vez y con Peter es lo mismo él no se sonroja por eso

-Entonces crees que funcione

-No lo creo estoy segura

-Bueno en ese caso regresemos

Cuando regresaron vieron a Peter en el suelo con la persona menos esperada encima de él

* * *

**Hola, perdón por la tardanza y también por los capítulos cortitos pero este fue hecho con venganza así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado**

**Dejen sus reviews, quejas, insultos, críticas y sugerencias **

**Mina-san yoroshiku onegai**

**Sayonara**


	22. Chapter 22 Pelea

**Hey Arnold no me pertenece, la historia salió de mi imaginación. Aclaro, en mi historia Arnold y sus amigos tienen de 12 años en adelante**

**\- afdfdsjedfewdop - diálogo**

**\- **_**ejrewijreojreirji –**_** pensamientos**

* * *

Cuando regresaron vieron a Peter en el suelo con la persona menos esperada encima de él

-ARNOLD Y PETER YA PAREN DE UNA VEZ –les gritaba María y Gerald intentaba separarlos de la pelea que se daba enfrente de ella siendo observados por Helga y Phoebe que se acercaron rápidamente

-María que fue lo qué pasó? –dijo Helga llegando a su lado

-No sé cómo explicarlo

**_Flashback_**

-Ahora sí dime ¿qué quieres de Helga? –dijo María muy seria

-Quiero hacerla feliz ella es alguien muy especial para mí

-He comprobado que eres una buena persona y no quieres hacerle daño –dijo normal pero por dentro se sentía un poco triste – _pero ¿qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento así si debería estar feliz por Helga?_

-Quédate quieta –dijo Peter repentinamente sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Por qué? –dijo sonrojada al ver como Peter acercaba su mano

-Tienes una hoja en el cabello –dijo para luego tomar la hoja haciendo una leve caricia en su pelo provocando un sonrojo por parte de ambos

Mientras que Arnold y Gerald caminaban conversando sobre los sentimientos de Arnold

-Viejo ya te dije que son celos –dijo Gerald exasperado de que su amigo no comprendiera

-Ya te dije que… -Arnold paro bruscamente y Gerald avanzó un poco para luego regresarlo a ver

-Qué pasa? –dirigió la vista al mismo lugar que Arnold

-Desgraciado –dijo entre dientes –_dice que quiere a Helga pero se la pasa con otras chicas y lo peor que anda con mi prima pero se va a enterar –_y controlado por sus impulsos de ira se apresuró hacia ellos y le dio un golpe a Peter y así empezó la pelea

**_Fin del Flashback_**

-Peter y yo estábamos hablando y de repente vino Arnold y lo golpeó –dijo María

-Viejo ya basta –dijo Gerald logrando separar a Arnold de Peter mientras los demás los veían –creo que debemos irnos –dijo llevándose a un enojado Arnold

-Estás bien? –preguntó María acercándose a Peter

-Sí, no me hizo nada –dijo volteándose dejando sorprendidas a las chicas de que no tuviera ningún moretón

-Pero cómo? Yo vi que se pegaban fuerte –dijo Phoebe

-A claro lo que pasa es que Peter practica artes marciales de pequeño por eso su cuerpo se acostumbró a los golpes y ya no se hacen moretones –dijo Helga recordando que cuando eran pequeños practicaron un poco y él le explicó el por qué no le aparecían moretones

-Así es Dine

-Un momento –dijo María acercándose un poco más y agachándose a nivel de su costilla para luego presionar su dedo en determinado lugar

-AUCH! OYE –le dijo él a María cuando sintió una punzada en ese lugar

-Aunque no aparezcan moretones sigue sintiendo dolor –dijo María con cara chibi y dándole más toques con su dedo como niña chiquita

-Sí, está bien pero deja de hacer eso –dijo para luego cogerle las manos e imperceptiblemente tener un sonrojo que fue notado solamente por Helga

-Bueno yo creo que ya está muy tarde, hay que regresar a casa –dijo Phoebe

-Claro pero y Peter –dijo María preocupada (Autora: qué lindo es el amor… a veces XD)

-Tranquila estaré bien solo tengo que descansar –dijo

-Sí pero de todos modos que una te acompañe no vayas a caer por ahí como trapo viejo –dijo Helga con una sonrisa

-Sí, pero si vamos Helga o yo nos demoraremos bastante desde tu casa a la nuestra –dijo Phoebe analizando la situación como siempre

-Por dónde vives? –preguntó María

-A dos cuadras de la casa de huéspedes

-A entonces queda cerca así que te acompañaré –dijo algo sonrojada

-Bueno gracias –dijo él

-En ese caso hora de irnos –dijo Helga y se fueron María con Peter y Helga con Phoebe

Con Helga y Phoebe

-Ya lo viste Phoebe

-Sí, lo admito tenías razón Helga

-Esto servirá para que convivan un poco más

-Desde cuando te convertiste en cupido Helga –dijo Phoebe divertida por la reacción de su amiga

-Desde que quiero que mis amigos sean felices –dijo sonriendo –pero aún falta alguien

-¿Quién? –preguntó con curiosidad

-Tú –dijo con sonrisa traviesa –en nombre del amor los juntaré a ti y a Gerald –dijo haciendo una pose estilo Sailor Moon

-HELGA –dijo Phoebe sonrojada al máximo y así continuaron su camino a casa

Con María y Peter en la puerta de un edificio muy bonito

-Bueno hasta aquí llegamos –dijo Peter

-Sí claro esto b-bueno adiós –dijo María tartamudeando para luego irse

En la casa de huéspedes

-Sí que se hizo tarde –dijo María abriendo la puerta

-¿Qué hacías con él? –dijo una voz entre las sombras

* * *

**Hola, perdón por la tardanza y por el cap corto lo que pasa es que estoy enferma (agarré un resfriado en clases de natación) pero igualmente espero que lo hayan disfrutado**

Serenitymoon20** lamento no cumplir tu petición en este momento puesto que ya tenía planeado el capítulo pero lo hare más adelante no te preocupes siempre cumplo mis promesas**

**Dejen sus reviews, quejas, insultos, críticas y sugerencias **

**Mina-san yoroshiku onegai**

**Sayonara**


	23. Chapter 23 Planes

**Hey Arnold no me pertenece, la historia salió de mi imaginación. Aclaro, en mi historia Arnold y sus amigos tienen de 12 años en adelante**

**\- afdfdsjedfewdop - diálogo**

**\- **_**ejrewijreojreirji –**_** pensamientos**

* * *

En la casa de huéspedes

-Sí que se hizo tarde –dijo María abriendo la puerta

-¿Qué hacías con él? –dijo una voz entre las sombras

-Arnold se puede saber qué fue lo que te pasó?

-Responde a mi pregunta María

-Ni siquiera me saludas

-Hola ahora responde –dijo perdiendo la paciencia

-No entiendo solo hablábamos

-Enserio? –incrédulo

-Sí mal pensado

-Perdón

-No te preocupes –dijo María subiendo las escaleras

-María a ti te gusta Peter? –María se detuvo en seco al oír esas palabras

-No sé de donde sacaste eso-dijo dándole la espalda retornando el camino a su recamara

-A mí no me engañas María, te conozco muy bien incluso mejor que tú misma y a ti te gusta ese tipo aunque no te quieras dar cuenta -pensó en voz alta para luego ir a su habitación y caer en brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente se encontraban todos en el colegio específicamente en la sala de música donde la profesora estaba dando un largo, larguísimo discurso del que solo pondré el final (no quiero que se duerman con tremendo aburrimiento XD)

-Bueno finalmente –todos se despiertan después de haberse dormido- Peter y Helga se presentarán en el auditorio en mañana, ese era el primer aviso, el segundo es que a petición del señor Simons o algo así me permito recordarles que el baile por el 14 de febrero organizado por la señorita Rhonda y por la señorita Lila pasado mañana y por la notificación que se me dio será de disfraces

Después de eso los alumnos comenzaron a conversar o más específicamente a presumir sobre lo que usarían en el baile

-Yo voy a ser Julieta –decía Phoebe emocionada y con brillitos en los ojos

-Por qué Julieta? –preguntó María

-Porque alguien no me dejo hacerlo infundiéndome pánico escénico –mirada asesina a Helga que rio incómoda captando la indirecta que parecía más una directa

-Bueno María de que te vas a disfrazar tú –dijo Helga para cambiar de tema

-Adivina

-De bailarina hindú –dijo Helga

-No

-De duende –dijo Phoebe

-NO –dándole una mirada asesina

-De princesa –siguió Phoebe

-Frío

-De sirvienta –dijo Phoebe mientras Helga continuaba pensando

-Helado

-De condesa –dijo Phoebe

-Tempano

-Yo sé de qué –dijo Helga

-Ya lo adivinaste Helga

-Sí, te vas a disfrazar de psíquica

-Bingo

-Eso es porque sabes leer las cartas cierto? –dijo Phoebe ¬ ¬

-jejeje cambiando el tema y tú Helga? –dijo María

-A pues aún no sé de qué me voy a disfrazar

-Pues a la salida vamos a una tienda y te ayudamos a escoger y de paso también vemos los nuestros

-Sí claro –dijeron Phoebe y Helga

En otro lugar del salón

-Seré Romeo

-Y eso? –dijo Arnold

-Viejo me enteré que a Phoebe le gusta Romeo y Julieta así que por esta ocasión yo seré su Romeo –dijo haciendo una pose de declamación

-Bueno yo aún no sé qué ponerme así que le pediré ayuda a María después de todo su -estilo es bastante genial

-Arnold –cuando Gerald ponía ese tono significa que tenía algo importante que decir –quiero que a la salida hablemos a solas hay algo importante que debemos platicar

Hora de salida

-Bueno chicas vámonos la misión de hoy se titula: BUSCANDO EL DISFRAZ DE HELGA

-jajaja que chistosa -dijo sarcástica Helga

Con Arnold y Gerald

-Bueno ahora sí dime ¿qué pasa? –dijo Arnold

-Arnold somos mejores amigos desde que usábamos pañal

-Sí

-Y por eso te conozco mejor que tú mismo

-Yeso qué?

-Tenemos que hablar de algo importante

-De qué?

-De Lila

-Sucede algo malo

-No sé qué decirte Arnold pero – hace una pausa- te considero como mi hermano y no quiero verte sufrir por tomar el camino incorrecto

-De qué hablas

-Iré al grano –suspira y lo mira seriamente - Lila no es lo que parece

-Qué? –dijo desconcertado

-Tú no te has dado cuenta o no quieres verlo pero Lila es la peor persona que he conocido es mala, presumida, caprichosa, hipócrita, vengativa, envidiosa y un sinfín de cosas más y no soy solo yo quien piensa esto somos todos solo que no te lo hemos querido decir porque creímos que tal vez si estaba contigo ella cambiaría

-Eso no es verdad

-Arnold esta es la realidad pero necesitabas que te quitaran la venda de los ojos

-Eres un mentiroso –dijo lleno de ira

-Aquí están las pruebas de lo que digo –saca una videocámara y se la muestra

-Esto no puede ser es imposible –susurraba mientras miraba como la cruel realidad pasaba frente a sus ojos

-Pero así es

-Terminaré con ella mañana –dijo cabizbajo

-Perdóname viejo pero debías saberlo

-No tienes que disculparte Gerald al contrario debo agradecerte además por alguna razón cuando me mostraste eso me sentí libre

-Yo sé porque te sientes así –dijo una voz acercándose a ellos

-Paty qué haces aquí? –dijeron ambos

-Casualmente escuché todo y pues respecto a lo de antes te sientes así porque nunca te gustó Lila pero tenías miedo a lastimarla y ahora que descubriste como son las cosas ya no tienes arrepentimiento además así puedes hacer otra cosa que deseas

-Qué cosa?

-Recuperar a Helga –esas palabras resonaron en el corazón de Arnold quien después salió disparado a su casa

En la tienda de disfraces

-Este –decía Helga

-Muy griego –decían Phoebe y María

-Este

-Muy español?

-Este

-Horrendo quítatelo ahora –dijeron ambas

Después de probarse decenas de disfraces Helga y las demás salieron

-Pasamos toda la tarde y aún no encontramos nada

-Estoy cansada de probarme tantas cosas –dijo Helga

-No entiendo todas le quedaban muy bien –dijo Phoebe

-Pero ninguno era el adecuado –dijo María

-Y ahora qué hago mañana es la ceremonia para los maestros así que no tendré tiempo de buscar un disfraz

-No te preocupes yo lo encontraré –dijo María

-Gracias

Todas se dirigieron a sus casas y María pasa por la casa de Peter pero escucha a alguien

-No ya te dije que me gusta alguien –dijo Peter

-Por favor soy una de las más lindas y populares –dijo Lila coqueteando

-No ya hay alguien en mi corazón y eso nadie lo podrá cambiar y ahora te suplico que te vayas

-Tú te lo pierdes –y Lila se fue dejando solo a Peter

Pero aquellas palabras perturbaron el corazón de María

-Lo sabía –dijo mientras unas cuantas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos- él no tendrá espacio para mí en su corazón –se limpió las lágrimas dándose cuenta de que ya había llegado a su casa

-Ya llegué –dijo sin mucho ánimo cerrando la puerta

-MARÍAAAAAAAAAAAAA –gritó Arnold acercándose a una velocidad sobrehumana

-Qué pasa? –dijo sobresaltada

-Necesito que me ayudes –dijo emocionado

-Con qué? –dijo sonriendo por su primo que se encontraba muy feliz

-Quiero recuperar a Helga

* * *

**Hola, perdón por la tardanza aquí les traigo todo lo que les debía queridos lectores porque sin ustedes no soy nada**

**Saben en mis exámenes, por ironías de la vida, me fue mal en lengua y eso que escribo historias jejeje XD bueno el resto me fue bien y por eso:**

**¡PASE EL AÑO! **

**Dejen sus reviews, quejas, insultos, críticas y sugerencias **

**Mina-san yoroshiku onegai**

**Sayonara**


	24. Chapter 24 Peter y María

**Hey Arnold no me pertenece, la historia salió de mi imaginación. Aclaro, en mi historia Arnold y sus amigos tienen de 12 años en adelante**

**\- afdfdsjedfewdop - diálogo**

**\- **_**ejrewijreojreirji –**_** pensamientos**

* * *

Con Peter

-Helga necesito hablar contigo –dijo por teléfono

-Claro nos vemos en el parque –estaba preocupada Peter casi nunca usaba ese tono lo que le tenga que decir debe ser sumamente importante

En el parque

-Qué pasa Peter?

-Verás hace un rato Lila vino a mi casa y me propuso ser mi novia y que nos la pasaríamos estupendo

-Lila hizo eso

-Sí pero le dije que ya tenía alguien que me gustaba y la despache

-Y hay algo más verdad? –dijo Helga con una sonrisa

-Bueno yo… -se puso como tomate

-Te enamoraste de María cierto?

-Eh? –levantó la vista incrédulo- lo sabías?

-Peter te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo además me fue fácil notarlo

-Cómo?

-Muy sencillo es la primera chica con la que te sonrojas y te pones nervioso además cuando la miras tienes un brillo especial en tus ojos que nunca había visto

-Perdón Dine

-Por qué te disculpas? –sonrie- esto está bien María es una chica asombrosa y una muy buena amiga aunque peculiar pero dime ¿por qué te gusta? –dijo seria

-Sinceramente no lo sé ella es hermosa tanto física como espiritualmente, su sonrisa cautiva a cualquiera, es generosa, amable, alegre, además se ve mucho más linda cuando se enoja. Sus mejillas rojas, sus manos suaves y sus ojos, son tan profundos que podría perderme en ellos no querer despertar jamás

-Sí que la amas –le sonríe – no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta antes y ¿cuándo selo vas a decir?

-Mañana

-Espero que todo salga bien y sean felices

-Lo mismo para ti Diane

-Gracias –y así ambos se fueron a su casa

En la casa de huéspedes

-Al fin te diste cuenta –dijo María abrazándolo

-Sí y por eso quiero que me ayudes

-Claro

-Primero ayúdame con un disfraz que no tengo nada y luego vemos que hacer

-Sí pero y Lila?

-Romperé con ella

-Te hicieron ver la realidad ¿cierto? –él asintió- y ya no te sientes culpable

-Eh –dijo incrédulo

-Desde que llegue aquí lo supe porque cuando la veías en tus ojos solo se reflejaba culpa y cuando mirabas a Helga tu mirada cambiaba era como si no hubiera nadie más

-Tan obvio soy?

-Demasiado –ambos ríen – buscaré un disfraz y te lo daré mañana

-Gracias

A la mañana siguiente en la ceremonia Peter y Helga se encontraban cantando frente a todos los alumnos y profesores

**Canción: Te Perdiste Mi Amor ft. Prince Royce - Thalia**

**_Te entregué mi piel  
Me mude en tu sed  
Solo quise ser esa mujer._**

**Siempre te cuidé**  
**Nunca te fui infiel**  
**Y te ame, te juro**  
**Como a nadie.**

**_I wanna know, just let me know  
How could you let me walk away  
I wanna know, i gotta know  
How you could just gave my love away  
After all that we made  
Somebody please explain_**

**Te perdiste mi amor y yo...**

**_Y yo te estaba amando.  
Te perdiste mi amor, you don't know,  
Dejaste mi cama llorando._**

**Cada uno perdió**  
**Lo que muchos no han logrado,**  
**Ni soñando...**

**Saliste a buscar**  
**No sabían igual**  
**Esos besos que yo te entregaba.**

**_No pudiste hallar la felicidad  
Esa que tanto deseabas._**

**I wanna know, just let me know**  
**How could you let me walk away**  
**I wanna know, i gotta know**  
**How could you just gave my love away**  
**After all that we made**  
**Somebody please explain**

**Te perdiste mi amor y yo...**

**_Y yo te estaba amando.  
Te perdiste mi amor, you don't know,  
Dejaste mi cama llorando._**

**Cada uno perdió**  
**Lo que muchos no han logrado,**  
**Ni soñando...**

**Royce**

**Te perdiste mi amor y yo...**  
**Y yo te estaba amando.**  
**Te perdiste mi amor, you don't know,**  
**Dejaste mi cama llorando.**

**Te perdiste mi amor oh no**  
**Nunca supiste cuando.**  
**Te perdiste mi amor**  
**Y hoy... hoy podemos remediarlo. uh**  
**No sé que nos paso...**  
**¿Por qué no lo intentamos... de nuevo?**

Ambos se miraban el uno al otro

-Ya no soporto más –dijo María saliendo del auditorio con lágrimas enlos ojos

-BRAVO –todo el mundo estalló en aplausos

-Qué le ocurre a María? –dijo Peter preocupado

-Y ¿qué esperas para averiguarlo? –dijo Helga

-Pero…

-No te preocupes yo me encargo de todo aquí –le guiña un ojo –ahora ve

-Sí –y se fue

En el pasillo

-Me duele tanto –dijo llorando -¿qué debo hacer?

-Qué tal si me lo cuentas –ella abrió sus ojos al escuchar la voz de él – No es nada –se iba a marchar pero él sujeto su mano

-No te dejaré ir si no me lo dices

-Está bien –dijo fastidiada soltándose de su agarre –TE AMO ESO ES TE AMO pero tú a mí no –dijo llorando y dispuesta a marcharse pero de repente una mano la jalo quedando rodeada por sus brazos

-¿Quién dijo que yo no te amo? –le susurró al oído mientras ella se petrificaba

-Pero y Helga

-Ella lo sabe. Sabe que me enamoré de ti sin pensarlo, me cautivaste sin que me diera cuenta –ella se agarró fuertemente a su camisa y comenzó a llorar

-IDIOTA yo también te amo

-Lo sé –y se la llevó a un lugar más tranquilo

-Lila podemos hablar

-Claro

-Quiero que terminemos

-¿Qué? –dijo haciéndose la inocente

-No finjas ya sé cómo eres en realidad y no quiero ser pareja de alguien como tú

-Como te atreves –dijo hecha una furia

-Lo que oíste terminamos –dijo para después irse

-Maldito me las pagarás

Con Peter y María

-Parece un sueño –dijo María abrazada a Peter

-Pero es verdad –dijo sonriéndole

-Sí pero aún falta hacer una cosa

-¿Qué falta?

-Debemos unir a Arnold y a Helga

-Tienes razón

-Tengo un plan primero debo buscar los disfraces para los dos y luego el resto

-Te ayudaré

-Y también nosotros –dijeron apareciendo Phoebe y Gerald

-Gracias chicos bueno presten atención que todo debe ser perfecto –y les contó su plan

-Entendido

-Sí –dijeron todos- entonces nos vemos mañana

Y todos fueron a sus casas esperando ansiosos el día siguiente

* * *

**El próximo cap lo publicaré hoy**

**Dejen sus reviews, quejas, insultos, críticas y sugerencias **

**Mina-san yoroshiku onegai**

**Sayonara**


	25. Chapter 25 Baile

**Hey Arnold no me pertenece, la historia salió de mi imaginación. Aclaro, en mi historia Arnold y sus amigos tienen de 12 años en adelante**

**\- afdfdsjedfewdop - diálogo**

**\- **_**ejrewijreojreirji –**_** pensamientos**

* * *

Viernes 14 de febrero 8:00 am

-Los terminé, los terminé –brincaba María en su cuarto

-María baja a desayunar –gritó el abuelo

Todos estaban reunidos en la mesa

-A qué hora es el baile

-A pues a las 6:00 pm abuelo-dijo Arnold

-Sí pero como hoy es un día especial las clases comienzan a las 9:00 am –añadió María

-Entonces apresúrense o llegaran tarde

De camino a la escuela

-Por cierto ¿ya tienes mi disfraz? –preguntó Arnold

-Sí me quedó espectacular

El día transcurrió normalmente hasta la hora de salida, la mayoría de chicos y chicas emocionados por el baile y se apresuraban a llegar a sus casas

-No gracias yo iré con Phoebe –decía Helga intentando rechazar a un grupo de chicos de más de 20 que ni bien se habían enterado que Peter se había hecho novio de María habían ido corriendo a cortejar a Helga dejando a nuestro rubio favorito bastante celoso

-Sí que estresan –dijo Phoebe

-Helga iré después para ayudarte a poner el disfraz y el maquillaje –dijo María

-Sí

-Arnold ya vámonos tengo que darte tu disfraz y ponerme el mío y no queda mucho tiempo

-Está bien vamos

Ambos fueron a la casa

-Arnold ponte este esmoquin y luego vengo a hacerte los arreglos

-Claro

Después de 30 minutos

-Listo María

-Ahora voy –gritó y en eso se abriola puerta dejando ver a una hermosa psíquica

-Estas hermosa María

-Gracias pero ahora debemos arreglarte –y puso manos a la obra le quito el corbatín y desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa, alzó las mangas hasta por encima de los codos, peinó su cabello hacia atrás y le colocó un sombrero a fuego con el estilo

-Me veo genial

-Y por último –le entregó un antifaz blanco –ahora si estas completo –mira el reloj- Ah me atraso debo irme –y salió como alma que lleva el diablo

En casa de Helga

-Perdón por la tardanza

-Estás hermosa –dijeron Phoebe y Helga –pero casi no llegas

-Perdón, pero Phoebe estás linda de Julieta y tu Helga quedarás espectacular

María le puso un hermoso vestido rojo de tirantes con guantes negros y arregló su cabello rizándolo y dejándolo suelto

-Ahora el detalle final –le pone un antifaz negro (básicamente la vestimenta de ambos está inspirada en "la nueva cenicienta 2")

-Helga esta preciosa –dijo Phoebe

-Eso es verdad Dine –dijo Peter entrando en el dormitorio

-Peter vino a recogernos –explicó María

-Sí y si no nos vamos ya llegaremos tarde

-Sí

En el baile todos charlaban amenamente

-Gerald tranquilo ya llegará –dijo Arnold quien era observado por varias chicas

-Eso espero viejo-dijo nervioso

De pronto las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a Peter y a María, luego a Phoebe y por último deslumbrando a todos entró Helga con su inigualable belleza

-Bueno chicos hora de comenzar el plan –dijo María reunida con Peter, Phoebe y Gerald

-Me lo dejas –dijo Peter al Dj –bueno hora de bailar

-Helga ven vamos –dijo Phoebe jalándola

-Viejo deja de quejarte luego me lo agradecerás –dijo Gerald arrastrando a Arnold

Gerald y Phoebe se encontraron en el centro de la pista y empujaron a Arnold y a Helga haciendo que quedaran abrazados

-Ahora esta canción va dedicada a las parejas enamoradas –dijo María con el micrófono y empezó a cantar haciendo que todos los presentes se integraran en un baile lento y agradable

-Helga estas hermosa –dijo Arnold dándole una vuelta

-Gracias tú también te ves muy apuesto

-Pero no más que tú, Helga ven conmigo –y se fueron al patio

-Helga yo quiero decirte que me gustas

-Ehh –incrédula

-Sí como lo oyes me gustas, no, eso no es suficiente yo te amo desde que te conocí pero no quería admitirlo

-Mentiroso a ti te gusta Lila –dijo cabizbaja

-No es solo que me sentía culpable porque pensé que si se lo decía le destrozaría el corazón cuando a quien en realidad le hice daño fue a la persona más importante para mí

-Arnold yo…

-ARNOLD –gritó Lila acrecándose a ellos –no tienes que hacer esto ya ganaste la apuesta

* * *

**Aparte**

Este espacio es para todo aquellos que desean saber qué fue lo que vio Arnold en aquel video, sinceramente no tenía planeado ponerlo pero **_jazmin _**lo ha pedido así que no voy a dejar a mis lectores con las ganas de saber qué pasó

Arnold agarró la videocámara y esto fue lo que vio:

**Primer video (ocurre durante las vacaciones de verano)**

-Arnold ¿me compras una golosina y un refresco? –decía Lila

-Claro –y como burro fue a la tienda

-Hola preciosa –decía un chico rubio acercándose

-Hola guapo –coqueta (desgraciada)

Y así sin más se besaron con todo y lengua (repugnante)

-Ya debo irme mi novio ya viene –dijo Lila y se fue como si nada

**Segundo video (regreso de Helga y llegada de Peter)**

-Pero qué se cree esa –decía Lila

-No te preocupes ya le bajaremos los humos

-Tienes razón Rhonda

-Esa tonta nunca va a poder con nosotras

Y ahí se mostró como intentaron bañar a Helga de pintura pero antes de que cayera Peter la quitó de ese lugar y otra ocasión cuando intentaron ponerle chicle en el cabello pero no lo lograron ya que Helga se cayó al chocar con Arnold

**Tercer video (después de darse cuenta de que sentía celos ¬ ¬)**

Casa de Peter

-Vamos déjala conmigo estarás mejor –decía Lila encima de Peter

-Quítate de encima ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo –se la quita de encima

-Soy la chica más bonita del colegio, te harás popular al estar conmigo –coqueteando

-Dije que no ya te lo he dicho muchas veces ahora vete

-No creas que me rendiré tan fácil –dando un portazo

**Actualidad (un detallito qué se me escapó XD)**

-Gerald ¿cómo tomaste estos videos si nunca fuiste a las vacaciones de verano conmigo?

-De hecho no fui yo fue Phoebe, ella está en el club de fotografía digital así que siempre lleva su videocámara

* * *

**Les doy un regalito a todas las que les guste Peter, yo les mando uno a cada una**

**Dejen sus reviews, quejas, insultos, críticas y sugerencias también pueden criticar a los personajes ejemplo:**

**Arnold: idiota distraído**

**Helga: eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera**

**Lila: hipócrita**

**Peter: chico maravilloso**

**María: eres una chica genial**

**Mina-san yoroshiku onegai**

**Sayonara**


	26. Chapter 26 La Trampa

**Hey Arnold no me pertenece, la historia salió de mi imaginación. Aclaro, en mi historia Arnold y sus amigos tienen de 12 años en adelante**

**\- afdfdsjedfewdop - diálogo**

**\- **_**ejrewijreojreirji –**_** pensamientos**

* * *

-Arnold yo…

-ARNOLD –gritó Lila –no tienes que hacer esto ya ganaste la apuesta

-¿Qué? -dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo -_¿de qué habla? –_pensaron Arnold, Gerald, María y Phoebe

-Arnold por favor para no ves que le haces daño a Helga –dijo Lila haciéndose la mártir

-¿De qué hablas Lila? –dijo Helga confundida

-Perdón Arnold pero no puedo ocultarlo más y quedarme callada viendo como la haces sufrir –dijo Lila dejando aún más confundidos al resto –Helga, Arnold apostó con Rhonda a que caerías en sus encantos esta noche y a cambio recibiría 20 dólares

-Arnold ¿eso es verdad? –dijo Helga al borde de las lágrimas, él iba a responder pero…

-Claro que es cierto –dijo apareciendo Rhonda – y como lo prometido es deuda aquí tienes tu premio –le entrega 20 dólares

-Helga no es cierto no les creas –decía Arnold mientras Helga se alejaba horrorizada de él

-Eres un desgraciado –dijo Helga para después salir corriendo mientras lloraba seguida de Arnold que no la pudo alcanzar porque se le atravesaron muchas personas

-Helga ¿dónde estás? –decía Arnold cuando de pronto escuchó unas voces que se acercaban

-Maldito me las pagarás –y recibió un puñetazo en la cara por parte de Peter -¿cómo te atreves a hacerle eso imbécil?

-Peter ya basta –gritaba María quien llegó en el acto seguida de Gerald y Phoebe

-No María este me las va a pagar todas juntas –estubo a punto de darle otro golpe pero fue sujetado por Gerald

-Suéltame –dijo mientras Phoebe ayudaba a Arnold a levantarse

-Peter cálmate mi primo nunca haría una cosa así

-Es verdad Arnold no es así –decía Gerald que continuaba sujetándolo

-Tienen razón él nunca hizo esa apuesta –dijo Paty apareciendo de la nada sorprendiendo a todos

-¿A qué te refieres? –dijo Peter impaciente

-Lo que escucharon ahí adentro fue una trampa que organizaron Lila y Rhonda para dañar a Helga y hacer quedar mal a Arnold

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso? –preguntó Phoebe

-Yo llegué antes que todos a la fiesta y las oí hablar

**_Flashback (contado por Paty)_**

Iba caminando por uno de los corredores con dirección a la cocina por un vaso de agua para calmar la sed de mi garganta cuando de pronto escuche a unas personas hablando

-Entonces ¿qué vamos a hacer? –reconocí aquella voz como la de Lila

-Tengo una idea –esa era Rhonda su voz de fresa la delataba

-Dime ¿cómo haremos sufrir a Helga? –en ese momento me preocupé y presté más atención a lo que decían

-Por lo que sé Helga odia las mentiras así que tú le dirás que Arnold y yo hicimos una apuesta esa parte te la inventas pero al final tienes que decir que si el ganaba yo tenía que darle 20 dólares y luego yo entraré a corroborar la historia

-Es un buen plan, la dejaremos destrozada y de paso me vengaré de Arnold –después de eso ambas salieron de la cocina, yo me escondí para que no me vieran

-Debo avisarles sobre el plan de estas dos –dije decidida

**_Fin del Flashback_**

-Así que todo fue plan de esas dos –dijo Phoebe

-Ya me lo suponía –dijo María

-No se pongan a pensar en eso ahora lo mejor es que vayas a aclarar las cosas con Helga –dijo Paty dirigiéndose a Arnold

-Sí pero no sé en donde está

-Lo más probable es que haya ido al parque –dijo Peter –será mejor que vayas rápido es peligroso que este sola y más cuando ya es de noche

-Sí, gracias Peter –dijo Arnold para luego salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo

-Lo mejor es que estén solos –dijo María

-Si pero –dijo Gerald

-no –dijo Phoebe

-aguanto –continuó Peter

-la curiosidad –finalizó María para luego ir los cuatro detrás de los pasos de Arnold

Después de una larga carrera al parque Arnold llegó al parque donde observó que en uno de los bancos se encontraba la chica más hermosa y maravillosa del planeta, se acercó lentamente hacía ella mientras detrás de unos arbustos un grupo de cuatro observaba la escena escondidos y muy callados

-Helga…

-Vete –fue su seca respuesta

-No quiero explicarte lo que pasó

-¿Qué me vas a explicar? Que jugaste conmigo no gracias –dijo levantándose para marcharse pero su mano fue sujetada impidiendo que avanzara –Suéltame –él no hizo caso –QUE ME SUÉLTES –gritó exasperada para luego ser jalada y quedar frente a él

-ESCUCHAME –gritó él dejándola estupefacta a ella y a los que observaban –ESO FUE PLAN DE LILA YO NO TUVE NADA QUE VER YO TE AMO ENTENDISTE ¡TE AMO! Y LO REPETIRÉ A LOS CUATRO VIENTOS SI ES NECESARIO PARA QUE COMPRENDAS –después de eso ella se aferró a su pecho y comenzó a llorar de felicidad

-Yo también te amo –dijo ella entre lágrimas siendo abrazada fuertemente por Arnold dando a entender que de ahora en adelante no la dejaría sola mientras que detrás de los arbustos los chicos sonreían y las chicas lloraban de felicidad siendo calmadas por sus respectivas parejas

* * *

**El siguiente es el último cap de la historia ya que me voy de vacaciones y no quiero dejarlos esperando.**

**Gracias a todos los que me apoyaron, leyeron y dejaron reviews para la historia**

**Dejen sus reviews, quejas, insultos o críticas **

**Mina-san yoroshiku onegai**

**Sayonara**


	27. Epílogo

**Hey Arnold no me pertenece, la historia salió de mi imaginación. Aclaro, en mi historia Arnold y sus amigos tienen de 12 años en adelante**

**\- afdfdsjedfewdop - diálogo**

**\- **_**ejrewijreojreirji –**_**pensamientos**

* * *

Después de aquello los días transcurrieron normalmente, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo la relación entre Arnold y Helga mejoraba pero también sucedió lo que muchos esperaban Lila y Rhonda fueron expulsadas del colegio por mal comportamiento pero aparte de eso sucedieron muchas cosas.

Peter terminó el colegio y siguió con su carrera eso si le dio un anillo de compromiso a María quien se convirtió en una diseñadora famosa a nivel mundial.

Phoebe se hizo una investigadora famosa junto a Gerald con quien se casó a los 25 años y viven muy felices.

Y ni hablar de Helga que gracias a su gran don en la literatura se convirtió en la mayor poetiza y novelista reconocida a nivel mundial y ganadora de varios premios para su corta edad. Arnold es un reconocido arquitecto, el mejor por decirlo así.

Pero ahora no es momento de hablar de ello más bien centrémonos en la ceremonia que acontecerá el día de hoy y que de seguro los pondrá felices.

¡HOY ES LA BODA! Y no una simple boda sino una ¡BODA DOBLE!

Pero ahora mejor hacer silencio que ya han llegado las novias vestidas tan elegantes y tan hermosas a su vez con aquellos vestidos blancos, la una con su cabello rubio atado en un moño y la otra con su cabello negro suelto hasta la cintura, rizado en las puntas.

Ambas llegan al altar siendo entregadas por sus padres a sus novios, quien diría que Bob Pataki fuera tan apegado a su pequeña hija porque todos acabamos de escuchar

-Sí la haces llorar acabaré contigo –dijo dirigiéndose a Arnold

-No se preocupe, la amo demasiado para verla sufrir

En este momento el sacerdote pide que tomemos asiento y llama a los testigos de cada pareja. Por parte de Arnold y Helga son Phoebe y Gerald. Por parte de Peter y María son Paty y Harold

-Helga aceptas a Arnold como tu legítimo esposo

-Acepto

-Arnold aceptas a Helga como tu legítima esposa

-Acepto

-María aceptas a Peter como tú legítimo esposo

-Acepto

-Y Peter aceptas a María como tu legítima esposa

-Acepto

-Pueden besar a las novias

En ese momento todo el lugar se llenó de aplausos dirigidos a las parejas de recién casados quienes en estos comentos se dirigían cada uno a su luna de miel

Y quién diría que para llegar a esto tuvimos que vivir una historia llena de amor, celos venganza, regresos y sobre todo de **_Cambios _**

Pero gracias a ello mi hermanita es feliz con el hombre que ama y que yo sé que la cuidará

Att. Olga Pataki

* * *

**Nuevamente gracias a todos los que me apoyaron, leyeron y dejaron reviews para la historia que sin ustedes no hubiera florecido como debe ser y esto no es un adiós es un hasta luego.**

**¡Hasta otra!**

**Mina-san yoroshiku onegai**

**Sayonara**


End file.
